Secrets and Lies
by helsbels90
Summary: DS Max Carter and his DC Poppy Calder have their work cut out when a difficult case is placed under their investigation. Everything is not as it seems - with the case and Poppy, will the pair manage to work together and crack the case; and will their lives outside of work be similarly successful when trouble ensues? Rated M for possible developments and any language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own the Bill or the character of Max Carter, however Poppy is my own creation. I know that I have changed Max a lot as a character in this, but this is how I like to imagine he would be without being nasty and dabbling in the dodgy things he was veering towards at the end of the actual show. Please read and review I would be very grateful as this is new for me! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 : A New Case.

"Sorry I'm late! Car wouldn't start and then I missed the bus." Detective Constable Poppy Calder apologised as she walked into the office.

"Don't worry DC Calder, the briefing notes are still on the board." Detective Inspector Max Carter reassured her. She smiled at him before continuing to remove her coat and sort her desk out. Max watched her from behind his computer screen; she was wearing some tight black trousers, a crisp white shirt and a long blue cardigan underneath her beige coat. She stood in front of the board and read the notes from the morning's briefing. Max stood behind her, reading the notes over her shoulder whilst subtly inhaling her fresh, flowery perfume.

"What do you want me to start working on Guv?" Poppy asked.

"Well I'm working on the murder enquiry Barton Street have handed to us. I could do with a hand the filings in a complete mess." He explained, as soon as he'd finished speaking Poppy picked up one of the boxes and moved into the empty meeting room to spread out the paperwork. DS Carter carried the other boxes through and began to sort through the disarrayed files with his colleague.

"How the hell do they work like this? Everything's all mixed up – mind you I suppose they didn't really care by the time they handed it over. What language is this statement written in?" Poppy asked handing a piece of paper over

"Polski – Polish" Max grinned "That's why this has been handed over to us." He paused, Poppy looked confused "My mother's Polish, I'm fluent, so hopefully I'll be able to find the translated statement in all this lot and if worst comes to worst translate it again."

"Do you know I've worked with you for nearly a year, and I had no idea you could speak Polish! One thing I do know is how you have your coffee – fancy one?"

"Poppy Calder you are a star – I'd love one!"

Poppy returned with two mugs and the two continued to sift through the folders and bits of paper. By mid-morning it was completed, Max and Poppy sat at the table assessing the details.

"Right, so the body of Frederick Nowak was found by the docks last month, his ID was confirmed by his boss. Polish immigrant, whose family were still back in Poland. Any suspects?" Poppy asked

"This man" Max tapped a photograph "Raymond Adler. He brings illegal's in from Poland, he runs gangs over here and in Poland. Takes the money, gets them half way then holds them hostage until the family pays up more. Nasty, nasty man."

"Well Frederick's status was legal, so do we assume he was either working for Adler or he was trying to get somebody across through Adler's business." Poppy questioned.

"Difficult, Fredericks got no previous here or in Poland, he had a good job so I'm not convinced that he would get into something dodgy. But then in this job you never know."

"Neighbours?" Poppy suggested "Barton Street spoke to them but I'm not convinced they did a very good job – they don't seem to have got any information from them; not even the basics."

"Sounds like a plan." Max agreed and held the door open for her to walk through.

Max pulled up outside a smart apartment block, and Poppy looked up at the impressive building.

"What did he do?"

"He was a lawyer, specialising in immigration. He was very successful by all accounts. This place must have cost a bit, and he drove a Merc." Max explained

"I'm clearly in the wrong job" Poppy sighed and headed for the front door. She approached the concierge desk. "Hello, I'm DC Calder, this is DI Carter we're from Sunhill…"

"I'm sure you are babe. I suppose you want to see Frederick Nowak's apartment. Come on then it's on the third floor." He replied, as he walked from behind his desk he looked Poppy up and down. She unflinchingly stared back at him, before looking at Max with raised eyebrows to find him scowling. In the lift Poppy decided to take advantage of the concierge's obvious preference for her.

"What was Mr Nowak like then?"

"Pretty normal, obviously had money – you know smart suit, nice car that kind of thing. He was fairly quiet, always spoke though, which is nice some of them here think that I'm a servant; but he would always have a chat. Think he might have been you know batting for the other team."

"Why was that – did he say?" Poppy prompted

" No, no. I just got that message – never brought any females back here. Blokes like that; they attract lots of women, but not him."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that he was gay." Poppy said as they walked out of the lift

"Well if you give us the keys we can handle it from here thank you!" Max suggested holding his hand out. The concierge reluctantly handed them over.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything – dial zero on the phone, the names Rob" He explained as he stepped back into the lift.

"Charming fellow!" Poppy grinned ironically as they closed the flat door.

"Wasn't he just? Not sure that I'd trust his judgement though." Max grimaced

"Me neither I mean I haven't had many blokes back recently but it doesn't mean that I'm a lesbian!" She laughed.

"What pretty girl like you – there's not much hope for the rest of us then!" Max said looking at Poppy, as she shook her head and ignored the compliment. "He was very tidy wasn't he? My place doesn't look like this."

"To all intents and purposes he looks like a normal, decent hardworking bloke – why would anybody want to stab him eight times?" Poppy stood with her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Don't let our friend downstairs see you looking like that – I might not be able to stop him pouncing on you" Max grinned playfully as Poppy aimed mock punch at his shoulder. Many people at the station found Max difficult to work with, and assumed his frowns or preoccupation were arrogance; but Poppy had never had any problems and the pair had always got on well together. "Right lets go talk to some neighbours"

"Split up otherwise we'll be here all day!"

Half an hour later the two colleagues met up in the reception area.

"Anything?" Max queried from the armchair he had commandeered

"Not many people in to be honest, but the woman who lives below said she heard a massive argument, lots of shouting about a week before his body was found. Could it be related?"

"Great- did she hear what it was about?"

"It was all in Polish!" Poppy sighed

"Lets get back to the station then, do some background on his colleagues then question them after lunch." Max decided, standing to leave

"Hey babe!" The concierge called. The two police officers turned to face him.

"I assume you were talking to me – it's DC Calder!" Poppy said through gritted teeth

"Yeah, whatever. I was just wandering if you were free tonight?" He grinned

"Oh get lost." Poppy growled before walking off

"Was that a definite no?"

"Shut up." Max warned and followed Poppy out to the car. "Well you can't say you didn't have the offer of proving your not gay!" Max laughed as he drove out of the car park.

As they walked back into the office the DCI accosted them

"How's this new case going?"  
"Not many leads so far Sir, bit of a mystery at the moment to be honest. But there was one development." Max described

"What was that?"

"Poppy got asked out!" Max jumped as a ball of paper hit his head after being launched by Poppy.

"Any developments in terms of the case?" Jack Meadows smiled, he had a soft spot for the young DC from the moment she had started in uniform at the station. Her enthusiasm for the job, ability and willingness to help, made her popular with all her colleagues. Poppy was also the type of daughter Jack dreamed of, but he had only had sons.

"All the neighbours said the same – quiet, polite and friendly. Although one woman did say she heard the mother of all arguments going on a week before his death, all in Polish though I'm afraid." Poppy explained helpfully "More than Barton Street found, but not much to go on so far! But we're going to go and talk to his colleagues after lunch."

"OK good work! Oh and DI Carter – stop winding her up, she's a good copper!" Jack said before walking away.

"Come on then, I guess I owe you lunch after this morning." Max grinned

"Dam right you do!" Poppy laughed following him towards the canteen.

With the food in front of them, Poppy continued to analyse the existing evidence.

"Nowak was recently promoted, made into a senior partner. In the original investigation his bosses had nothing but praise for him. I'm still at a loss – I mean why on earth would a highly successful immigration lawyer be involved with Adler?" Poppy sighed, taking another mouthful of her jacket potato. "What is the link anyway?"

"Barton Street found his name and phone number in Nowak's desk drawer, highlighted. Of course it could be nothing?"

"What if Nowak was trying to expose Adler's dodgy schemes – that would make him a sure fire enemy. Is it possible? I mean there isn't any suggestion this was investigated in the files." Poppy suggested thoughtfully.

"Do you know what Poppy, you are brilliant! Come on eat up and we'll find out" Carter smiled. Poppy beamed at the praise of her work. She also blushed slightly, she had always thought that Max was attractive but had never really worked so closely to him before. Now Poppy was beginning to think that his personality was also very agreeable. But he was her boss.

"What's the boss's name?"  
"Andrew Worth Guv'; he's the only one available for us to speak to today when I phoned. He was very helpful and said that if we liked he'd get anyone else we'd like to speak to book an appointment with us as soon as they can." Poppy explained

"Oh I do like nice helpful witnesses! Bet Adler won't be so cooperative if we go to speak to him."

"Well you never know – stranger things have happened"

"Ahhh DC Calder and DI Carter I presume? Please do come to my office, would you prefer tea or coffee?" Andrew Worth greeted the police officers.

"Coffee for me please." Max answered

"Coffee as well please. Mr Worth, does your firm specialise in immigration alone?" Poppy began straight away

"It's Andrew please. We have two specialties here immigration and criminal fraud. It's amazing how the two can coincide so often. But Fred Nowak only practiced the immigration side of things. Do take a seat." Worth pointed to the leather sofa on one side of his office, before pouring them coffee.

"Was Mr Nowak working on anything in particular at the time of his death?" Max questioned.

"I gave your colleagues details of the cases he was working at the time." Max and Poppy exchanged exasperated looks

"Mr Worth, Andrew – we've taken this investigation over from another squad and well they don't seem to have been very committed to it." Poppy tried to explain

"Not a problem I'll get my assistant to make copies and send them to your office, if that's suitable for you – I'd rather not hand the originals over."

"That is fantastic thank you." Poppy smiled

"Can I ask – why have you taken over the investigation?"

"Well Barton Street weren't getting anywhere and I speak fluent Polish, which might be helpful." Max explained "How did he get on with his colleagues?"

"Very well. Fred was a very agreeable man; although, there is only one person who he ever had shall we say issues with – one of our fraud lawyers, Heather Gregson. I have no idea why but they never got on. Fred always got on so well with everybody else, that's why it was so odd." Andrew described

"Did he socialise with any of his work colleagues?"

"Occasionally some of them would go for a drink in the pub across the road, not every week. And then there was the Christmas party and so on. I think he also used to play tennis with one of out fraud lawyers. Apart from that I really wouldn't know I'm afraid." Andrew explained.

"Did you know anything about his personal life at all – family, relationships that kind of thing?" Max probed

"Fred was a very private man, he spoke about his family in Poland, I think he had an uncle and cousin living on the other side of the city. But I don't think he saw them that much. Other than that he never spoke of anyone special – he came to my daughter's wedding on his own, the invite was to him and a guest and I said he could bring a friend, but he came alone anyway. Fred made friends easily though so we weren't too worried about him feeling awkward." Again Andrew summarised the information perfectly. "I've made a list of the staff Fred worked with and knew. If you have a look and decide who you'd like to speak to, get in touch with my secretary and she'll make appointments with them." He handed Max a piece of paper.

"Thank you very much Mr Worth, you have been more than helpful!" Max shook his hand as they left.

"Wouldn't it be nice if everybody we spoke to was as cooperative? Then again our job would be very boring." Poppy smiled

"And nobody likes a boring job."

That evening Poppy sat on her sofa reading through a translated statement when her doorbell rang. Glass of wine in hand she opened the front door expecting to see her neighbour only to find Max.

"Guv! Sorry I didn't expect to see you that's all." She spluttered "Come on in." She stood aside and allowed him to pass. He turned to look at her, she was now wearing a pair of tightly fitting jeans and a black v-necked t-shirt.

"I just popped in to see if you needed a lift to work in the morning. I meant to offer before you left but then I completely forgot." Max smiled

"Oh thanks but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Did you get your car sorted then?"

"I left the keys with my neighbour and the garage picked it up at about three. They're going to get back to me tomorrow." Poppy explained

"So how are you going to get in?"

" I'll get the bus, the stops only round the corner."

"Poppy I have to come past here in the morning anyway, it's not like its any trouble and it saves you the hassle of getting the bus." Max argued

"Well only if you're sure it's no trouble!"

"Of course it's no trouble, are you still working?" He questioned as he noticed the paperwork on the coffee table.

"I was just looking over some old stuff about Adler, trying to get an idea of what he's like." Poppy shrugged

"Right well I'll leave you to it then, have a good night – but don't work too hard and that is an order!" Max grinned with one hand on the door frame, Poppy waved as he walked down the path and disappeared behind the hedge that separated her front garden from the road. She closed the door and leant against the wall smiling to herself. Max started his car up, smiling to himself before he pulled out into the traffic.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Shocks

Author's Note:

Again, I do not own the bill or the characters in it! Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2: Questions and Shocks.

The next morning Max arrived at Poppy's house slightly early; she opened the door to him her phone to her ear and beckoned him inside. She put one arm into her coat and then froze. She pulled the toast out of her mouth and spoke into the phone.

"What do you mean?" There was a pause as the person on the other end replied and Poppy frowned.

"I don't understand" She paused again "No I get that bit, but I mean where has it gone? Engines don't just grow legs, detach themselves from the car and wander off!" Max looked at her in surprise "It must have been stolen" Yet another pause, this time Poppy snarled back "Look I'm a copper and I know that thieves don't usually just steal the engines of cars, they'd take the whole thing and sell it on, or at least utilise all the parts they could. This is what I don't understand. Look don't do anything, I'm about to leave for work – I'll get uniform to have a look at it." Poppy suggested waited for the reply and put the phone down.

"Did I hear right – just the engines disappeared out of your car?" Max asked

"Yeah! How strange is that – looks like me and public transport will become well acquainted over the next few weeks, the insurance will be a nightmare. I love that car as well!" She whined "Sorry we'd better get going."

"What do you thinks happened to the car?"

"Who knows, I might do a bit of digging at lunchtime." Poppy shrugged miserably

"Check the recent releases"

"Thanks Guv but I had thought of that funnily enough. I'm just praying that it isn't that." She replied sarcastically

"Sorry, I know you're not daft. If it is someone you've put away then that means they must know where you live. Poppy don't wait till lunch time – go straight to uniform when we get in then check the lists. You need to find out one way or another." He looked at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road, she realised he was genuinely concerned and couldn't explain the butterfly sensation that appeared in her stomach.

"Well?" Max asked an hour after the morning briefing, placing a coffee in front of Poppy and pulling a chair up to her desk.

"There are a couple of releases I was involved in, but they were really minor offences and I wasn't a major player in the investigations. And.." Poppy broke off.

"And?"

"There is someone else, I didn't have anything to do with his case but I did know him. I don't think that he'd do anything like this though – no reason to."

"hmmmm. Dead end then. How do you fancy getting back on the case then?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I was thinking last night we should speak to his uncle and cousin, Barton Street only spoke to them together briefly." Poppy suggested, Max handed her a post it note "What's this?"

"Their address." Max grinned, Poppy pulled her coat off the back of her chair and followed him out of the office. It took an hour to drive through the busy streets to the other side of London, Poppy parked in front of the large double fronted house. The officers climbed out of the unmarked car and strode up to the front door.

"Otto Nowak?" Max questioned as the door opened

"Yes" the man replied hesitantly with a strong polish accent.

"I'm Detective Inspector Max Carter and this is Detective Constable Poppy Calder, can we have a chat?" Max explained as they both proffered their warrant cards.

Once seated at the kitchen table with coffee in front of them, they approached the subject of the visit.

"Mr Nowak we want to ask you some questions about your nephew Frederick."

"I'd guessed that, I will help in any way I can. Fred was a splendid young man. His mother and father were heartbroken; none of us have been the same since." Otto expressed solemnly.

"How close would you say that you and your nephew were?" Poppy probed

"Difficult to define really, sometimes we saw a lot of each other and then at other times we hardly met for weeks – it all depended on how things were at work. But then if we hadn't caught up for a while when we did it was like we hadn't been apart – families hey." Otto shrugged smiling sadly, Poppy nodded understandingly.

After half an hour Max and Poppy were satisfied with their questioning.

"Mr Nowak – we'll also need to speak to your daughter, but we don't have her contact details as you mentioned she no longer lives here with you."

"Of course, I'll write them down for you. Although she won't be at home now she'll be at the Polish club, they are holding an event tonight so she'll be there preparing. Here's Rozalia's contact details." He passed them a square of paper before letting them out.

"The clubs on the way back to the station shall we call in there?" Max asked as they started the car up.

"Sure, you might have to direct me though. How ridiculous is this, everyone we have questioned paints a picture of a nice guy with no enemies. So why would anyone murder him?" Poppy mused

"I would say it wasn't random – random killings aren't normally covered up so much. There must be something somewhere we just have to find it."

"Smithy sent me a text while we were in with Otto – he's authorised a forensic check on my car see if that shows anything up" Poppy mentioned

"That's good – let's hope they find something." Max nodded before instructing Poppy where to turn off.

The club was bustling with activity when they entered the main hall, most of the people were talking in Polish, leaving Poppy feeling a little blank. Max spoke to a friendly looking woman who pointed Miss Nowak out to them. They introduced themselves and she led them into a small office.

"Take a seat" She insisted. Poppy appraised her from her seat. Rozalia was average height, slender with shiny brunette hair that fell past her shoulders. She wore a smart, grey dress and black stiletto heels. "This is about Freddy isn't it?"

"Yes, we've taken on the investigation and we need to ask a few questions about him. How would you describe your relationship with Frederick Nowak?" Max began confidently.

"We used to be very close – best friends even. We saw each other at least three times a week, we'd have dinner or a drink. He used to be so amazing a really lovely man."

"Used to be?" Poppy pried, Rozalia took her attention off Max just long enough to give Poppy a disdainful look.

" Yes then he changed, became distant. I have no idea why – it happened literally overnight. We stopped seeing so much of each other."

"Did he ever mention any problems in relation to his work or anything else that worried him?" Max continued

"Not to me, he loved his work. There was one woman in the office who was chasing him – I suppose that was the only way to put it. She wouldn't take no for an answer. It made him uneasy but I'm sure Freddy being Freddy he would have been as gentlemanly as possible towards her. Other than that I can't think of anything."

"Do you know if this sudden change in personality affected the relationship between Frederick and your father?" Max asked

"I doubt it, my father thought Freddy was wonderful. Rose tinted glasses I believe is the term." Rozalia smiled "Did I hear you speaking Polish out there Inspector?"

"Yeah my mother's Polish." Max smiled

"We're having an event here tonight – five pounds on the door for an evening of traditional food and entertainment. You should come along." She simpered sweetly

"I'll think about it thanks Miss Nowak we may be in touch again."

"I hope so!" She purred shaking Max's hand.

Back in the car Max turned to Poppy who was grinning quizzically at him.

"What?" he queried

"Nothing Guv'"

"No come on what is it? You've got a strange look on your face Poppy."

"No, it's just she couldn't have been any more obvious if she'd just snogged your face off. And you were sat there with your chin on the floor and your tongue hanging out!" She laughed

"I was not – I mean I noticed she's an attractive woman but who wouldn't. She was just being friendly that's all"

"Oh yeah cus' all murder victims relatives desperately hope that the police get back in touch to ask more intrusive questions." Poppy summarised

"Oh shush – I can't help it if she found me irresistible!" Max boasted, Poppy laughed out loud as she pulled out of the car park and made her way back to the police station.

"So are you going to take your irresistible charm back to the Polish club tonight?"

"Maybe – I might be able to get some more information while I'm there."

"And a date?" Poppy smirked eyes firmly focused on the road ahead.

"No! Why don't you come along too?" He suggested

"And risk having more evils thrown my way no thank you. I thought she was going to murder me with her eyes in that office." Poppy shook her head

"Don't be so melodramatic DC Calder." Max scolded.

After Max had left the office, Poppy went down to Inspector Smith's office on her way out.

"Hiya Smithy." Poppy smiled

"How's the investigation going?"

"Not too bad, any news on my car?"

"No news yet, we should hear back tomorrow. It's a bit weird though. And you can't think who it could be?" Smithy sat back in his chair

"Nope. I wish I could, it's freaky. Then again I could be reading too much into it and it could just be some joker thinking he's funny!" Poppy hoped

"How are you finding working with Max?"

"Surprisingly not too bad. I know he was a bit of a prat when he arrived but he's calmed down a lot. We went to the victims flat yesterday, the concierge was eyeing me up and asked me out and Max bless him got really protective." Poppy explained

"Good as long as he's looking after my Poppy. He'd have me to answer to otherwise!" Smithy asserted as she excused herself to leave for home.

As Poppy walked from the bus stop she had the strange feeling she was being followed, she looked around and was satisfied that no one was following her. After getting changed she left her house again to meet her friend for dinner. Meanwhile, Max was sitting at the bar in the Polish club chatting in his second language to a friend of the family.

Three hours and a bottle of wine later Poppy got out of a taxi and unlocked her front door, she sensed something was wrong immediately. She looked around cautiously, her furniture had been rearranged and her belongings moved around. Poppy's heart raced, her eyes darting around without looking upstairs she ran out of the house and went straight to her neighbours.

Poppy's mobile rang in her pocket as she waited for the uniformed officers to arrive, sitting with her neighbour. It was Max.

"Hello" Poppy managed to speak shakily

"You alright?" Max urged worriedly

"My house has been broken into." She explained fighting back the threatening tears.

"Are uniform there?"

"Should be here any minute I can hear the sirens now."

"Right I'm on my way!" Before Poppy could protest he had ended the call.

He arrived shortly after the patrol car; he spoke to the officers and then proceeded to the next door neighbours.

"Hey – I've spoken to the guys they filled me in. Are you sure they didn't take anything."

"Nothing at all, just moved things." Poppy breathed in deeply "I used to deal with break ins everyday in uniform. But when it's your own house…" She trailed off shaking slightly. Max sat down next to her and took hold of her hand.

"We aren't made of stone, it's natural." Max looked at her pale face."Do you want me to stay tonight? Or you could stay at mine – if you don't want to be on your own."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a pain."

"Of course, either way I don't mind. As long as you feel safe." Insisted Max "Do you want to come back to mine with me?"

Poppy nodded her head, part of her felt guilty for imposing on Max; but at the same time she was overwhelmed by the need to not be alone.

Having collected a bag of clothes from her own home with Max's help, Poppy had let Max take charge of leaving instructions with the uniformed officers and the neighbour before driving her to his flat. The Inspector lived in a modern two bedroom apartment, which was tastefully decorated and minimalistic. Max sat with Poppy at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room in the open plan living area.

"How are you feeling now?" Max questioned her

"Better, well calmer now I'm not there. First my car and now this – it's freaky" Poppy explained sipping her tea.

"I can't imagine how it must feel, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like. I got the feeling you didn't want to tell me about the other possibility from the release list this morning so I didn't press it. But now I think you should tell me."

"There isn't a huge amount to tell. I didn't arrest him."

"But you knew him?" Max asked

"That would be putting it mildly. We were engaged" She paused and looked at Max, his face didn't show signs of shock but she knew he hadn't been expecting that. "It was a long time ago. We met at university, we were pretty young. But then I thought we'd be together for the rest of our lives."

"So what went wrong?"

"He wanted kids just after we'd got engaged – I wanted to wait, I hadn't been in the force that long and I didn't feel ready. Plus I knew that in his little world I'd leave the police when I had kids and that just wasn't what I wanted. I thought it was ok after I'd explained it all to him. How wrong I was – we all went out one night after work, went to a bar I didn't normally go to. Adam was there with some other woman, he was all over her, Smithy spotted it first and tried to get me out of there so I didn't find out in front of the relief; but it was too late. Then she turned round and she was about five months pregnant. Needless to say that ended pretty quickly and I didn't see him after that." Poppy explained briefly, leaving out the part about Adam breaking her heart.

"What was he in prison for?"

"GBH apparently. I mean he was always a bit argumentative when he's had a few but I wouldn't have expected him to get into a massive fight or anything. Then again I didn't expect him to have an affair and get another woman pregnant. My judgment might not be the best." She shrugged.

"Do you think he'd have any reason to do any of this?" Max frowned

"Not really I mean he was pretty shocked when I left, he thought I'd never find out and that if I did I'd just forgive him. One of his mates said he was drinking heavily but why would he randomly start terrorising me. There was three years between us splitting up and him going to prison and I'd heard nothing then."

"True. I can't believe some blokes think they can get away with it. My brother cheated on his partner and she was really lovely, it was one night. He thought she'd never find out and of course she did – he lost her for one night of nothing. And I don't know why Adam would want to do that to you?"

"If you'd have asked me back then I would have said Adam was the last person on earth to cheat, and now I have serious trust issues." Poppy shook her head

"Smithy really looks out for you doesn't he?" Max smiled

"Yeah" She grinned "He's like my big brother, he was my sergeant when I first started, he taught me everything I know."

"Anything going on there?"

"No! There never has been. People keep suggesting it but we are just friends – we don't see each other in that way." Chuckled Poppy. "Anyway getting personal – did you go back to the Polish club?"

"Yes I did – and before you say anything I avoided Rozalia, but I did make some inquiries and that's why I phoned you."

"I wasn't suggesting anything DI Carter – but please do go on."

"I spoke to an old family friend and his wife is on the committee with Miss Nowak. He told me that there were some funny goings on between Freddy and his cousin. Apparently she was telling the truth they saw a lot of each other, but my pal reckoned that she saw more in it."

"What like she wanted a relationship with him. But they were cousins?" Poppy frowned

"Hmmm. He said he couldn't be sure but his wife overheard an argument between them, apparently Fred Nowak was furious at her, insisting she back off as it was incestuous." Max informed his colleague

"Wow didn't expect that."

"And then she slapped him – gave him a split lip and everything." Max finished tapping the table in front of him " Joanna's offered to come and see us in the morning. I thought we could meet her here, it's a bit more informal." Poppy gave an impressed nod."Have you eaten? I never thought to ask."

"Yeah don't worry I went out for dinner."

"Please say not with that concierge from yesterday!" Max laughed

"Oh no don't worry – I met up with an old friend of the female variety! Why are you so interested in my love life anyway?" Poppy frowned, beginning to relax properly.

"Just looking out for you that's all." Max assured her.


	3. Chapter 3: Tea and Tears

Chapter 3: Tea and Tears.

Poppy sat up in bed she'd been awake for a while, trying to get back to her restless state of sleep. She walked into the kitchen, it was pitch black, after struggling to find the light switch she put the kettle on. She heard a noise from across the room and froze, turning slowly she saw Max emerging from his bedroom. Poppy exhaled the breath she had been holding, leaning against the work surface in relief.

"Sorry did I startle you?" Max ruffled his hair with his hand

"I'm just being paranoid – I hope I didn't wake you up; I was trying to be quiet." She apologised opening a cupboard. "Do you want a drink?"

"Go on I'll do it. Tea?" Max stepped behind her. Poppy turned to smile in thanks, he looked straight into her face. She looked pale, drawn and extremely tired; she was not herself at all. Without thinking about it he pulled her into a hug, he expected her to resist but she just leant into his embrace. He held onto her tightly and rubbed her back, as she leant her head on his shoulder. She finally broke down and the tears that had been threatening since she had found her home broken into spilled out. Poppy cursed herself as Max held her tightly, waiting for her sobbing to subside.

"I hate people seeing me cry, sorry I didn't mean to blub all over you. You don't need this at three in the morning." Poppy wiped her eyes with her hands as she stood back.

"You don't need to apologise. You had a shock and now you aren't sleeping well it's not surprising you're a bit weepy. A cup of tea will make you feel better – guaranteed." Max assured her making the drinks which he carried over to the sofa and placed on the coffee table. "Maybe you should take a couple of days off."

"Not at the moment, we're in the middle of an investigation and sitting at home all day with nothing to do would drive me mad."

"Good point. But if you do need anytime please just say."

Eventually Poppy fell into a deep sleep on the sofa. Max covered her with the duvet and left her to sleep. He was ready at nine o'clock but he left Poppy sleeping peacefully, while he made some phone calls and checked in with the office to explain that he had a meeting at eleven and would be working from home until then as would Poppy. He left it as late as possible before he woke her up as gently as he could, not wishing to startle her again. When she rushed off to get showered and dressed, Max sat thinking how nice it was to have company. Working long hours and being on call meant that he neglected his personal and social life, having Poppy in the flat and requiring attention made him realise what he lacked.

Half an hour later Poppy reappeared looking fresh and ready for anything as the doorbell rang. Before he turned to open the front door he analysed her. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and dark blue short sleeved jumper, both of which showed off her tiny waist and alluring curves. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail blonde highlights shimmering. Max pulled the door open to reveal a middle aged women beaming. She began speaking in Polish, Max held up a hand before interrupting,

"Joanna, come on in this is my colleague DC Poppy Calder. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you last night, but something cropped up." Max smiled standing aside to let her pass.

"Oh I'm sorry DC Calder, English it is then. I didn't realise you were here. And Max don't worry I know things crop up in your job." She smiled and kissed the young man on both cheeks. "Here some of those biscuits you used to like when you were little" she handed him a box.

"Ahhh Joanna you're spoiling me"

"But I bet we won't hear him complaining though. And it's Poppy please" Poppy grinned

"I wouldn't have thought so!" the women followed him into the kitchen area as Max made some coffee.

"So could you tell us about Fred and Roazalia Nowak?" Poppy turned to her

"Of course. It was all a bit strange really he was normal, very charming without trying if you know what I mean. If I was twenty years younger!" Joanna and Poppy laughed " But Rozalia – now she's a one. They're cousins and everyone knows it but she was always trying to make it something more. It wasn't always obvious but to those of us who saw them a lot it was noticeable. He was always very calm with her, just discreetly put her off you know, then all of a sudden just before he died he changed. He became very short with her, snapping if she tried to touch him. It was so out of character for Fred. The one night after a committee meeting I walked past the office and they were shouting at each other. He was saying it had to stop, that it wasn't right and she shouldn't be trying to do it. I mean it was pretty obvious what they were arguing about but then he actually said it – she couldn't have what she wanted because it was incest and he didn't have any feelings for her like that." Joanna explained, pausing to sip her coffee

"And did she say anything back?" Poppy probed

"No, she hit him – I wasn't trying to pry but I needed to put the keys to the safety deposit box back in the drawer in the office next door while they were arguing. So I heard everything and then I was walking back when I saw her hit him through the window. His lip was bleeding, he came out of the office saw me and fled. She came out just after she didn't say anything; but she gave me this look – felt like she was threatening me with her eyes."

"I know how that one feels." Poppy agreed with her "So, do you still fancy her Guv'?"

"I said she was attractive, I didn't fancy her and I think I will steer clear of her if I can from now on" He explained as Poppy bit into one of the biscuits

"Did you make these? They're gorgeous."

"Traditional Polish recipe, I'll give you a copy if you like, very easy to make." Joanna smiled, she had taken to Poppy instantly. "Any more questions?"

"No I don't think so Joanna, you've been a real help" Max insisted.

"Right then – my turn, when are you going to bring a nice girl round to meet your parents and us?" Poppy nearly choked on her coffee.

"We're all asking the same question at the station trust me" She smirked.

"Poppy why don't you go and get your bag and coat ready while I see Joanna out, we should make an appearance at the office and I'm guessing Smithy will be worried about you." Max suggested, Poppy obediently slipped off her stool, smiled at Joanna and walked to the spare bedroom.

"Isn't that your spare room Max?"Joanna said questioningly as she walked to the door with Max

"Yeah, her house was broken into last night so I brought her back here. She was a bit shaky; I didn't want her to be on her own. Satisfied?"

"For now. She's lovely though Max, and I think you both like each other. You clearly feel you have to protect her. Don't be scared Max if you like her tell her!" Joanna squeezed his arm, smiling sincerely. She kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye.

"You ready then?" Poppy asked putting her coat on.

After reporting their findings to DCI Jack Meadows, the detectives returned to their desks. Poppy was typing up some observations when Inspector Smith walked into the office.

"Have you got a minute?" He asked Poppy, she nodded as her desk phone rang, she looked at it.

"Go, I'll get it" Max insisted, and so she followed Smithy out of the room to his office.

"Forensics are back on your car and house, nothing in the car and the partial print they picked up in your house turned out to be mine, probably from last week. So nothing doing I'm afraid. More importantly are you ok?" Smithy sat on his desk

"I've been worse. It's when I'm on my own – I went outside to call my brother earlier, I was standing by the station but I felt really vulnerable; like I was being watched. It's stupid."

"You didn't stay at home last night did you?"

"No, I stayed at Max's. He told uniform that he was taking me to a hotel – stop uniform gossiping he said." Poppy explained folding her arms to stop herself shivering involuntarily.

"I'm assuming there isn't anything to gossip about."Smithy smiled as Poppy laughed shaking her head.

"He's been really good to me. He didn't mean it to sound like he thought they would, just that he didn't want me to have that to worry about as well if they did. The locksmith was going round this morning, so I should be safe again; but I'm not sure I can go back there yet. You know someone's been in my personal space and touched my things. Plus I'm going to have to move everything back around."

"Do you want to stay at mine, you can have the bed and I'll have the sofa."Smithy offered.

"Max has said that I can stay as long as I need to – I've already dirtied the bed linen in his spare room so I might as well stay there. But thanks Smithy I really appreciate it." Poppy smiled.

"Close the door a minute" Smithy instructed. She did as she was told. "Now don't go mad at me; do you like Max?"

"He's a nice guy, I know you two didn't get on at first but he's ok you know"

"No Poppy, I mean do you like him, as in do you fancy him?"

"I, I…erm. Why do you think that?"

"Intuition, I've known you a long time. And you're stuttering reaction just confirmed that you do have a little crush on DI Carter!" Smithy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, Ok. He's been so nice to me, I was crying on him at three this morning and he didn't mind at all. He's very sweet and he makes me laugh. But we work together and I doubt he would see me as anything more than a colleague."

"Oh Poppy, you always underestimate your power over men don't you? The blokes in this station may see you as a mate and colleague now but you can guarantee the first time they saw you they thought you were stunning. Max is no different – unless he's gay, the way he's looked out for you he obviously really cares. He would have known he could have dropped you round at mine or called a relative last night and off loaded the problem. But he didn't, because he wants to look after you and he wants to spend more time with you." He paused as it sunk in "And much as I love you to bits Poppy I'd have been dead to the world at that time in the morning, nothing wakes me and if it does I get ratty. He cares. So believe me; now the question is what do you want to do about it?"

"Well nothing at the moment – I mean there's so much going on. But I haven't felt like this properly about anyone else since Adam. Oh god I can't believe I just admitted that to you!" Poppy groaned, Smithy put an arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Come on, go back and do your job, it's what you're good at and let's hope that Max is a bit braver than you when it comes to showing his feelings." Smithy opened the door for her to leave as Max walked past.

"Just going to get a coffee Pops' do you want one?" Max called

"Please." She replied turning to Smithy who raised his eyebrows and mouthed Pop's grinning quizzically. Poppy stuck her middle finger up at him and wondered down the corridor.

"We still don't have anything that ties Fred Nowak to Raymond Adler bar the phone number written on a post it note in his desk drawer. It's hardly concrete evidence, and apart from his strange cousin we don't have anybody else who would say a bad word about him." Poppy summarised as they returned to the office.

"What do you think we should do this afternoon – speak to Miss Nowak or pay Adler a visit?" Max nodded sombrely.

"I think we should go back to Rozalia try and find out what was going on, as soon as we approach Adler he'll start covering his back so we should only go when we are certain he could be involved."

"Wise – how on earth are you still only a DC. You should be doing my job." Although making a joke of it Max was serious in his sentiments. "She works from home so we'll interrupt her afternoon shall we."

Poppy knocked loudly on the front door of the stylish terrace house; she was back in her element. Rozalia had lied to them, omitted important details at the least and now Poppy was going to enjoy re-questioning her.

"Ahh Miss Nowak, I think we need to have another chat." Poppy informed the woman as she answered the door.

"I'm busy, can we arrange an appointment for early next week?" She purred, looking at Max whilst answering his colleague.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, we have to speak to you now."

"Well as it's to do with Freddy I suppose I can spare ten minutes. Come in."

"I'll get straight to the point Miss Nowak – we know you haven't exactly been straight with us. In fact you left out several facts. For example you said that you didn't know why your cousin became…" Poppy consulted her note book for effect "Distant with you, we have reason to believe you were lying to us."

"What?"

"You wanted more from your cousin didn't you – a physical relationship? But he didn't want anything to do with you in that sense. We know that this led to a heated argument with him, and that during that argument you assaulted him." Poppy concluded quickly.

"I don't know who's told you this but it's all a load of rubbish!" Rozalia fumed.

"Miss Nowak, we know it's true! Stop playing games and tell us the truth." Max asserted forcefully

"Alright I had feelings for Freddy – he was so charming it was difficult not to fall in love with him" She sat down on the sofa, sighing in resignation.

"But he was your cousin." Max added

"You think I had forgotten that? I know it sounds wrong and that people would have disapproved, but it felt so right."

"He didn't feel the same though did he Miss Nowak?" Poppy pushed

"No – typically Freddy, he had to do the right thing always. He never did anything that wasn't proper. He couldn't understand how strongly I felt, I don't think he'd ever been hopelessly in love." Tears rolled down her cheeks "I kept trying to get him to act on impulse, I thought if he gave us a chance then he'd see it was the right thing to do. Even tried getting him drunk, but he saw through that one. The night we argued, Freddy said that I had tried one too many times, pushed him too far. I was gutted, it made me very angry. I said and did things I didn't mean to."

"Like hitting him?" Poppy said gently, Rozalia was clearly distraught.

"Yes, I'm ashamed to say that I hit him. I regretted it as soon as I'd done it. I just lashed out, I knew we wouldn't even be able to be friends anymore and it was all my own fault."

"What happened after that?" probed Poppy

"He died two days after that. He wouldn't answer my calls so I didn't get a chance to apologise." She began to sob.

"Is that the absolute truth this time?" Max frowned suspiciously

"I promise it is."

"So you didn't have any contact at all with Frederick between the argument and his death? Did you see or speak to him in any form?" Poppy continued

"No, as I said he wouldn't take my calls, I don't like texting and it didn't seem appropriate. I couldn't face him rejecting me in person so we had no contact at all." Rozalia almost whispered.

Max and Poppy let themselves out quietly leaving Rozalia with her misery. They said nothing until they got into the car.

"Do you think that was the truth this time?" Poppy asked her boss

"Yeah. I can't get my head round it though – I mean my cousins gorgeous and she's really nice but I've never thought of her in that way" Max shook his head.

"Each to their own. I'll check the phone records just in case, but I don't think she has anything to do with the murder. So we'll have to look at Adler after all." Poppy sighed despondently.

"We'll get to the bottom of it eventually, don't lose faith Pops'. What are you planning on doing tonight – you are more than welcome to stay at mine." Max assured her.

"Yeah if you don't mind I'll take you up on that, I just don't feel ready to sort everything out and be on my own in the house again." Poppy accepted his invitation.

"What do you want to do about food – my cupboards are slightly bare at the moment!" Max explained.

"I don't mind, I eat practically anything so it's your choice."

"Chinese suit you? You never know if you stay till the weekend I might actually cook for you. I'm not bad when I can be bothered!" He grinned

"I'll make a note of that promise so I don't forget! One condition – the take away is on me. I'll have to go and pick up some more clothes first though." Max nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations.

When Max returned from the take away with a bag of food and a bottle of wine he found Poppy sitting cross-legged on the floor with a file spread out on the coffee table.

"Woo what's all this?" Max questioned pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"I was just checking the phone records, so that we start fresh with the investigations in the morning with the scary Miss Nowak out of the picture. She wasn't lying she phoned him loads but he didn't answer. No texts either. So she's in the clear." Poppy explained, putting the papers away.

"You work too hard you know that!" Max scolded her as he put the bag and plates down on the table, before pouring her a large glass of wine.

"This was worth the wait, it's gorgeous!" Poppy said through a mouthful of food.

"Amazing isn't it." Max agreed topping her wine glass up.

"You're not trying to get me drunk are you Detective Inspector?" Poppy joked

"Might be – any objection to that Constable? You're not worried I'm going to take advantage of you are you?" Poppy laughed loudly.

"I can handle myself; I'm more worried about having to get up for work in the morning!" Poppy teased him, pointing her fork at him. "And anyway you wouldn't dare, you know Smithy would have your guts for garters if you did!"

They finished their meals, whilst still joking and teasing each other. Max drained his wine and poured himself and Poppy another glass of wine.

"I could take Smithy on any day and win and you know it" Max said nodding, attempting to look serious.

"Haha. Not when I've hospitalised you."Poppy giggled

"And you think you could do that do you?" He mocked and began tickling her stomach "You wouldn't stand a chance!" he laughed as she screamed with laughter trying to push him off. Finally she managed to grapple him into an arm lock, holding him face down to the floor.

"Ok, ok! You win – I was wrong."

"See I was brilliant in uniform – everyone underestimated my strength, so they didn't put up enough of a fight until it was too late." She laughed, loosening her grip on Max. He used the release to counter tackle Poppy into another lock. "That was cheating!" Poppy gasped as Max pinned her down by straddling her. "Could you imagine if anyone from the station could see this – the gossips would be working overtime for days" She scoffed. Max just looked at her smiling, he didn't say anything or even acknowledge she had spoken. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm trying to make sense of it."

"Make sense of what?" she frowned

"God, you're beautiful when you frown, doesn't beat your smile though." Poppy gave him a shocked smile

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm just relaxed and I've realised over the last few days how I feel about you." Max said seriously, looking into her green eyes. He leant forward slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Poppy looked straight into his face as he moved away slightly, she wasn't sure how to react.

"Erm right so.." She began but found her brain couldn't formulate the words properly.

"Speechless for once are we?" Max joked nervously.

"I just don't really know what to say. I mean what happens now?"  
"Well that depends on you. You haven't kneed me in the nuts, screamed or slapped me so that's a good sign. Poppy I really like you – I haven't felt this way about anyone for a long time. But I know there's a lot going on for you at the moment, so you call the shots." Max was still leaning over her as he spoke, Poppy couldn't take her eyes off his face.

"I'm not going to push you away Max. But I don't want to rush into anything or make things awkward at work. You are a mate too and I don't want to lose that." She tried to explain as he leant on one elbow and used his free hand to push a strand of her hair from her face.

"The last thing I want to do is rush you into anything. You mean too much to me to risk scaring you away. I just want you to realise that I've fallen for you big time!" He grinned sheepishly waiting for her to make a sarcastic remark; but it never came. Instead she leaned up and kissed him.

They were interrupted by the intercom system buzzing. Max reluctantly got up off the floor and went to answer the phone. Poppy followed him with her eyes, curious as to who was visiting his flat so late in the evening.

"It's Joanna – she's bought you that recipe for the biscuits you liked – she said she promised to give it to you. She just wanted to let me know it was in my post box. Please tell me I don't have to go downstairs and get it now." He explained walking back towards Poppy as she stood up.

"No, don't worry. It's not like I'm going to start baking now." Poppy sighed as she put her arms around Max's neck. He hugged her tightly, kissing her neck. She smiled into his shoulder, despite everything that was going on in her personal life, she was so happy.

"It's late." Max stated "We should get some sleep, we've got an early start in the morning." He kissed her cheek and held Poppy away from him, it seemed to be taking him a lot of effort to move away from her.

Poppy couldn't stop grinning as she got ready for bed, she could hear Max pottering around in his own room. Try as she might Poppy couldn't get to sleep, neither could Max; eventually she climbed out of bed and tiptoed to his bedroom door. She sensed he wasn't asleep and knocked softly on his partially open door.

"Yeah" He answered, she walked in to find him sitting up "You ok?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too much going round in my head I think." She explained walking over to the bed. She lifted the duvet and climbed in beside him. He lifted his arm and she snuggled up next to him, he didn't make any other moves, he wasn't expecting anything else he just wanted to be close to her.

Poppy felt content, she could feel his muscles through his t-shirt, she hadn't realised how built he was. She fell asleep listening to his soft breathing.

The next morning Poppy woke up before the alarm went off, she was still wrapped in Max's arms; he was already awake and looking at her.

"Do you think anyone would think it was suspect if we both called in sick?" Max grinned

"Hmmm no doubt somebody would guess something was suspicious. I don't want to move!" Poppy said through a yawn

"Me neither, but there's no rest for the wicked and we have a job to do. Tell you what you get ready and I'll sort some breakfast out." He kissed her forehead as he got out of bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Friction Explained

Chapter 5: Friction Explained.

Forty five minutes later the couple left the flat together, in the lift Max had taken her hand, she beamed feeling like a teenager again. Just before they got into his car, he kissed her.

"I'll cook us dinner tonight ok." He said and she nodded in agreement.

They walked into the office as if they were nothing more than colleagues with a casual acquaintance. Max stood up and gave a brief summary of their case in the morning briefing to let the other officers know what was going on, then they all returned to their desks.

"So where do we go with Adler?" Poppy questioned.

"I was thinking about this last night. You said yesterday we shouldn't approach him till we are sure in case we spook him. And it's Friday so if we see him today he has the whole weekend to cover his back realistically. So I want to avoid seeing him today unless something concrete appears."

"Well that's unlikely. Why don't we have a look into that female colleague Fred didn't get on with? Oh what was her name?" Poppy paused leafing through her notebook, searching for the notes she had made in Andrew Worth's office "Heather Gregson" She said tapping the page with her pencil. "I'm guessing she was the one Rozalia mentioned as well – the one who was chasing Fred."

"Good idea, probably nothing but we need to check. Then we'll have to complete all the paperwork so far. What a fun task that will be for a Friday afternoon."

"I'll see if I can get an appointment with her, if she's not free I'll pull the 'this is a murder investigation card'!" Poppy grinned picking up the phone, Max laughed. Smithy walked into the CID office and automatically waved at Poppy, he was relieved to see her so happy.

"Come on then let's get moving. Heather's free all morning surprisingly" Poppy put her coat on as Max stood up and grabbed his mobile off the desk.

"I'm going to have to go shopping after work is there anything you want me to get in?" Max questioned glancing over at the passenger seat as he drove.

"Don't think so. Do you mind if I don't come with you, my brother's just text me he wants me to pop over and see him later?"

"No that's fine, everything ok?"

"Yep, he's just worried about me that's all. He doesn't believe I'm alright unless he sees me in the flesh, a phone call isn't enough." Poppy explained "I won't be too long."

It took them a while to find a parking space near to the offices which made them late for their appointment with the female lawyer. They were shown to a small meeting room by a receptionist, Heather Gregson was already waiting in there. She was short compared to Poppy who stood at five foot, eight inches, her brunette hair was cut fiercely short and her black suit was more masculine than feminine. Poppy noticed Max's eyes first widen then narrow into a frown for a split second as he analysed the women in front of him.

"You are late." Heather barked out as Max took out his warrant card.

"Finding a parking space was a nightmare, sorry. This is DC Calder and I'm DI Carter, we want to ask you a few questions about your colleague Frederick Nowak." Max explained professionally.

"Very well, I hope this isn't going to take too long I have work to do." Heather folded her arms across her chest and looked bored.

"So do we Miss Gregson, finding the person who murdered Mr Nowak is our priority, it will take as long as it takes" Poppy informed the woman tersely, she shifted in her seat as if feeling guilty, she looked at Poppy and simply nodded.

"Right how well did you know Mr Nowak?" Max took out his note book as he spoke

"Quite well, we worked in different departments, but occasionally saw each other socially – with other people from the office. We weren't best mates or anything like that." She explained promptly

"We've been told that there was some friction between yourself and Mr Nowak by more than one person – why was that?" Poppy interjected. Heather looked away, she turned back and leant forward hands clasped together on the table, head bowed.

"Ok, the truth is we slept together. Just once. We'd been working on an overlapping case, we had to make a trip to our sister office in Bristol and well one thing led to another." She paused and sighed rubbing her face with her hands. It was then Poppy noticed her wedding band. "It was a stupid mistake, but he was always charming and good looking, there weren't many women in this place who didn't consider it. Both of us were embarrassed by it, we kept our distance after that."

"Why the noticeable friction though?" Poppy continued

"I realised that I had stronger feelings for him, I wanted the relationship to continue, my marriage was on the rocks back then and there was this man who seemed perfect. I made it clear to him that I'd leave my husband for him, but he made it equally clear that he didn't want a relationship with me. I was hurt, hence the friction." Heather explained the situation, but her voice was devoid of emotion.

"How long ago did your affair happen?" Max enquired

"About two years ago, I can probably find you the exact date if you need it. My husband never found out and I'd rather it stayed that way."

"I appreciate that Mrs Gregson but as I'm sure you understand these things have a habit of surfacing in a police enquiry. Are you certain he never found out?" Poppy spoke through gritted teeth.

"Quite certain, he's a solicitor specialising in divorce, he have served me with papers the moment he found out. Hence my certainty that he has no idea. As far as I am aware the only people who know now that Fred is dead are in this room; he swore he'd never told a sole." Heather emphasised and leant back into her hard backed chair.

"Can you think of anyone else who might have wanted to harm Mr Nowak at all?" Max questioned.

"No, no one ever had a bad word to say about him." Heather shook her head.

"Just out of interest you weren't questioned on the original enquiry were you?" Poppy frowned

"No, two officers came in and spoke to the staff altogether – they asked anyone who had information to speak to them, but I didn't think our episode was relevant." She explained, Max and Poppy exchanged an exasperated look. "Is that it?"

"Yes Mrs Gregson – we may be in touch again." Max asserted, before the woman scurried out of the office. Poppy sighed disbelievingly.

"Was that sigh due to her or Barton Street's joke of an investigation?"

"A bit of both I think. I mean how could they get it all so wrong?" She shook her head as she stood up to leave, walking through the door Max held open for her.

As they walked through reception Andrew Worth waved at them, he smiled as he approached.

"Good Morning, how's the investigation going?" He asked genuinely concerned

"Speeding up, mainly eliminating suspects at the moment. But we have some leads to follow, Mr Worth." Max explained carefully.

"I'm glad to hear it, I was worried no one would ever be held accountable for Fred's death. I hope my staff are cooperating fully where required."

"Yes they are thank you, we had better be going now. Good bye" Max excused himself politely and Poppy smiled as they left the building.

Once in the car they were able to discuss the interview properly.

"Heather Gregson has just proved Rob wrong." Max chuckled

"Who? Oh the concierge. Haha yeah, I was pinning my assumptions about the case on his expert opinions as well now I'm gutted." Poppy said in mock seriousness. Max burst out laughing and she smiled at him.

"So where does that leave us?"

"Same place as before, with another possible but very unlikely suspect." Poppy grimaced with frustration

"On a not so serious note – why the hell did he sleep with her? I mean women who looked like Rozalia were throwing themselves at him and yet he goes for the ugly women. Doesn't make much sense to me." Max frowned as he parked the car at the station.

"Typical man –it's not all about looks though is it? Maybe she's a really nice person when you get to know her. She was on edge when she spoke to us; she could be completely different when she's relaxed. Anyway I'm thinking of getting my hair cut like that. What do you think?" She teased.

"Don't you dare! Your hair is gorgeous as it is. You're gorgeous!" he insisted, taking her hand, he leant down and kissed it quickly.

"Not here someone might see." Poppy laughed

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Anyway I don't think I'd be able to go out with you if you got the 'Heather chop', you'd remind me too much of her – or my uncle Mark!" He laughed. Smithy walked out into the yard just in time to see them get out of the car, both laughing animatedly. His phone rang so he turned away to answer it.

It was quarter to seven by the time Poppy reached her brother's flat. She rang the doorbell and he answered almost immediately.

"I was about to ring you – what time do you call this?" He smiled affectionately giving her a hug.

"Bloody buses are a nightmare. I hope you've got the kettle on." She kicked off her heeled court shoes and followed him through to his kitchen. "So are you convinced that I'm ok now you've seen me?"

"Sort of. So what the hell's going on? I mean the whole things bizarre." Tom insisted on hearing everything that had happened. "So who are you staying with?"

"Max."

"You've mentioned him before – is he the good looking DI?" He grinned as Poppy blushed "Poppy Calder are you telling me there's something going on with your boss?" He demanded

"Maybe." She couldn't help but smile as she spoke

"Tell me everything – as your brother I demand to know." He insisted

"There really isn't a lot to tell. I mean he is lovely, kind, caring and protective. He makes me laugh, he makes me feel wanted."

"Right and you started seeing each other when exactly?"

"Last night sort of." She laughed when she realised how girly she sounded.

"Oh my god – my little sister is in love!" He laughed "What's going to happen about work?"

"I don't know – we haven't said anything yet – we haven't even been seeing each other for twenty-four hours yet! We'll just have to see what happens. I think you'll like him though Tom." She gripped his hand across the table and squeezed it "I'd better get going he's cooking me dinner tonight"

"In which case I won't hold you up any longer." Tom smiled at his sister. He walked her to the door as her taxi pulled up, hugging her he paused before she got in. "It's good to see you so happy Poppy. You deserve it after Adam. He was a prat don't let him ruin your life. Just make sure Max knows I'm protective over my baby sister!" Poppy leant up and kissed his cheek "One thing – does he know about dad?" The smile vanished from Poppy's face, she shook her head

"The right moment will come up sometime." With that she got in the taxi and it drove off.


	6. Chapter 6: More Revelations

Chapter 6: More Revelations.

Max was already unpacking the shopping by the time she opened his front door. She sighed with relief knowing she wouldn't have to get up for work in the morning.

"How was your brother?" Max questioned putting his arms around her waist

"Tom's fine, relieved now he's seen me. Asked lots of questions about you."

"And what did you tell him?" Max grinned, kissing her neck

"That he has nothing to worry about and that I really like you!" She laughed "Are you going to let me take my coat off?"

"You can take more than your coat off if you like." He winked letting her go.

"Behave. I'm going to get changed, do you want me to do anything for dinner?"

"No, it's all under control – I hope you like Italian?" Max turned back to his shopping

"Love it, but there was me expecting a Polish feast.."

"I'm much better at Italian, my mum will make you a Polish extravaganza I'm sure."

"Already talking about meeting the parents." They both laughed as she went into the spare room. She closed the door behind her and leant against it a worried expression on her face. She knew she would have to tell Max about her father at some point, but she had no idea how he would react to the revelation. Five minutes later Poppy wondered out in a pair of tightly fitting jeans and a black v-neck jumper. She sat at the breakfast bar watching Max prepare the food for her; he placed a glass of red wine in front of her. He chatted whilst he was cooking. Poppy demolished the pasta he put in front of her it was so delicious, but she was quiet whilst she ate. Max leant forward and took her hand.

"What's wrong Poppy?" she shook her head as if to deny there was a problem, but couldn't keep up the lie.

"I really don't know how to say this – I don't want you to hate me. You must have heard of Owen Carlyle?" Max nodded in recognition of the name.

"He killed three coppers from Sunhill when he was cornered. That was years ago now though – I mean it was when we were teenagers. I doubt anyone working at Sunhill will forget that name in a hurry. He's a nasty piece of work. I just hope they never release him" Max vented beginning to clear the plates.

"He died two years ago so that won't be a possibility." Poppy informed him, following him over to the sink

"Good, he didn't deserve to be set free again. What's this got to do with anything Pops'?" Max turned round to face her with his back to the sink

"He was my dad." She said quietly. Max looked stunned

"Shit. I'm sorry, I had no idea – we're kind of trained to hate people like him" He gushed trying to apologise.

"Don't apologise, he died in my mind more than two years ago. I keep it quiet at work, the reason is obvious. I'm nothing like my dad, we never got on." Poppy tried to explain. "I didn't want you to find out from someone else and…"

"You didn't think I'd see you differently because of who your father was did you? Poppy you are a police officer and a good one at that. I know you as you not as who your dad was. Hang on wasn't it one of his kids who gave his whereabouts to the police when he was on the run?"

"Yeah, I've never regretted walking into the station that day. My sister was always his favourite, she'd spoken to him, she let on where he was. I'd seen the officer's families on the news and I knew my dad had done that. I knew I had to get them justice." Poppy's eyes filled with moisture

"I didn't know you had a sister as well as a brother."

"Well – Clem' hates me. She couldn't understand that he was a murderer. Unlike me and Tom. She's the eldest but neither of us have had any contact with her since dad was sent down. Tom was away on a rugby tour and mum was too scared to go against him."

"So you had to do it all on your own? God I'm not sure I'd have been brave enough. How old were you?" Max shook his head, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Fifteen. It wasn't that bad really, as soon as Tom came back it was fine. He felt really guilty for not being there though." Poppy hugged him.

"But your sister wasn't so understanding?" Max asked stroking her hair.

"No Clem' went ballistic, but I only needed a few stitches and it didn't really scar." Max held her away from him to look at her face.

"You're being serious aren't you? Jesus she assaulted you. Charming" He grunted

"Clemence was always a daddy's girl."

"Woo, you definitely got the better name – maybe that's why she was so messed up." Max frowned, Poppy giggled and found herself laughing, she kissed Max affectionately.

"I've just told you that my dad was a cop killer and you haven't run a mile, not only that but you've made me laugh at my dysfunctional family." She smiled at him "You are seriously making me fall for you Max!"

"Good, it's only fair that you fall for me back."

"Was that a confession?" Poppy laughed

"Hey we are off duty now, remember. Come on let's go and relax." He avoided the question picking up the bottle of wine and carrying it over to the sofa. Max turned on the television to flick through the channels as Poppy curled up next to him, her head resting on his strong shoulder. Her phone buzzed with a text message alert, she fished it out of her pocket and commenced opening it.

"Shit!" She exclaimed her face dropping

"What's wrong?" Max asked the question for the second time that evening

"It's Tom, he says he's been beaten up and taken to St Hughes. Oh God I've got to get down there." She was starting to panic

"I'll drive, I've only had one glass. Did he say anything else?" Max questioned as he put his shoes on. Poppy shook her head.

As usual on a Friday evening the accident and emergency department was filling up steadily. Poppy ran straight to the desk asking for her brother. She was pointed in the direction of a curtained cubicle to which she rushed, Max following in her wake. She pulled back the curtain and winced as she saw her brother's face.

"Poppy?" Tom murmured in surprise "How did you know I was here, we were just trying to work out how I could let you know cus' I haven't got your number."

"What do you mean you sent me a text about twenty minutes ago?" Poppy frowned

"My phone was stolen an hour ago, so I didn't send you any text." He insisted, Poppy turned to Max

"Let me get this straight, your phone was stolen and then whoever stole it sent Poppy a text saying, as if from you, you were here and why" Max summarised and Tom nodded his agreement with the assumption.

"Why would anyone do that?" Poppy whispered

"I don't know. Have you spoken to the police yet Tom?" Max went into work mode

"Not yet. We're still waiting for them to get here." Tom explained, he began to shake his head but stopped groaning with pain.

"I'll put a call in get them down here asap. Poppy you stay here and wait I just want to sort a few things out. I'll be outside if you need me." Max explained squeezing Poppy's shoulder.

"So I take it that is Max?" Tom said as she sat down on the bed holding his hand, she nodded "Nice. Shame I don't look as presentable" He tried to make light of the situation, but Poppy was too unsettled to laugh. "It's ok really. Look they are coming back to do some more stitches, you hate blood why don't you go outside with Max for a bit." He suggested, she did as she was told.

She walked out to the covered entrance, rain had started to fall heavily and it was chilly. Max had just put the phone down when he saw her approaching.

"How is he doing?"

"He sent me out; he's having some more stitches on his arm. Making a joke out of it as always. Max – how would someone know to text me from his phone? Unless…"She left the question hanging

"That's what I was thinking. I checked and the emergency call was also made from his phone. This is weird. Smithy's coming over to deal with it himself."

"Smithy?" She frowned

"When I called the control room he was still there, he said he come over and deal with it. Look Poppy there's no point trying to lie to you about this – I don't like it, I think it could be the same person who wrecked your car and broke into your house."

"It had crossed my mind- I just can't believe they'd hurt Tom." Despite her best efforts tears rolled down Poppy's cheeks, Max grabbed her and held her, not knowing what else to do. They were still clinging to each other when Smithy arrived he squeezed Poppy's arm before asking to see the text she had received. Poppy accompanied Inspector Smith to see her brother and get a basic statement, while Max waited patiently in the waiting room.

"They are going to keep him in overnight, just to be on the safe side. I'm going to go to the loo then we can get out of here." She informed Max, as she wandered off Smithy approached him.

"Promise me one thing – you look after her!" Smithy pointed his finger at Max warningly

"That goes without saying." Max replied nodding

"I have no idea what's going on and who's doing it. But I intend to find out" Dale Smith was furious at no one in particular

"Look Smithy, I won't let anyone or anything hurt her I promise, she means too much to me. Mind you if she knew we were having this conversation she'd kill us both." Max half smiled

"True – she's always been independent. Does she know how much she means to you?" Smithy eyed Max up questioningly

"Yes."

"Good" was the only reply Smithy managed before Poppy returned and they all left the hospital.

A steaming shower made Poppy relax a little, she wondered back into the living room in her dressing gown and joined Max on the sofa.

"Looks like I'm a walking disaster area at the moment." She tried to laugh

"I like a challenge" Max winked, pulling her to sit on his lap. She cuddled up to him. "Do you want to watch a film or something?"

"That wasn't really what I had in mind for this evening" Poppy grinned before kissing him. She began to undo his shirt buttons as he kissed her back forcefully. Her phone buzzed on the table. Reluctantly Max released her so she could check it. Her face went pale as she looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Max demanded

"It's off Tom's phone again. It says next time he won't be so nice." Poppy handed the phone over horrified. Max called Smithy again and agreed he should come over.

Poppy sat with her head in her hands staring at the floor as Smithy, DCI Jack Meadows and Max discussed what should be done.

"Pops' you don't think it could be anything to do with your family – your sister or something?" Max asked

"No, Clem's managed to get herself in prison over in the states and there's no one on dad's side who kept in touch with him when he started getting involved with the dodgy stuff." Poppy explained, Jack and Smithy exchanged a surprised look, Poppy kept her family's history secret; yet she had told Max.

"They knew to target Tom, so it must be someone who knew he was your brother – knew the family" Jack began

"He's only just moved back to London, I don't understand how or why they would target him to get at me."

"They could have followed you there earlier." Max interjected

"You went to see him today?" Jack urged

"Yeah, I dropped round after work – he was worried about me." Poppy replied tensing

"So whoever it is could have followed you then – you said the other day it felt like someone was watching you." Smithy reminded her.

"Oh my god I led him straight to Tom! Why can't he just come after me?" Poppy groaned, Max sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"We don't know that for certain and he could have found out where Tom lived some other way." Max tried to reassure her, she just looked at him as if to say she knew he was lying to her.

"Right, I'm not sure that there's much more we can do tonight, there's an officer at the hospital with Tom and you're staying here tonight aren't you?" Jack questioned, Poppy nodded in reply "So you are safe for now. So try and relax for now; you know it is a waiting game – I'm not going to try and fool you. If you need anything we're just a phone call away." Jack finished

"And I'll tell the control room to flag us and prioritise any triple nine calls to your address. But I have a feeling now he's scared you he'll lay off for a bit." Smithy smiled as they got up to leave.

After closing and locking the front door Max returned to a thoroughly miserable looking Poppy, he knelt in front of her.

"I'm so sorry about this, I really am a walking nightmare." She smiled wearily.

"No you are not. Now come on try and get some sleep, the only time I'll leave your side is when I need to pee – I promise!" Max reassured her.


	7. Chapter 7: Enjoy Your Weekend

Chapter 7: Enjoy your weekend...

"Can we get out of here for a bit?" Poppy sighed throwing her book down onto the sofa, being inside was driving her mad.

"Sure, I never said we had to stay here. Where do you want to go?" Max looked up from his laptop.

"Just out, where I can forget about work."

"Then get your coat, you've pulled!" He grinned. Half an hour later the two of them were walking through some woods. "Is this taking your mind off things?"

"Yeah, I'm impressed. I was going to sort my house out this weekend, but I don't think I could face it." She explained as she put her arm around his waist

"I'm in no rush to get rid of you, we'll do it together when you want to" He kissed her forehead "Do you want me to take you straight to your mum's after? "

"If you don't mind, Tom told me not to worry but I just want to check on him. And see mum, I don't get to go round as much as I'd like to." Poppy explained putting the hood of her coat up as it started to rain.

"This is it" Poppy pointed at a smart semi-detached house with a neat garden. "Sorry you have to meet the parents so early on."

"I'm sure it'll be fine and it's not like Tom will be able to beat me up today."

"There is my step-dad, but he's at work so don't panic. Don't worry, my mum will adore you trust me" Poppy smiled getting out of the car. Max straightened his shirt as they waited at the door; he grinned at Poppy and raised his eye brows as the door flew open.

"Tom! What are you doing, you should be resting. Where's mum?" Poppy exclaimed walking in

"Max. Hello again. Come on in" Tom shook his hand as he walked in. "Mum's in the kitchen Poppy." He locked the door behind them. "You had better be looking out for my baby sister." Tom whispered to Max as he followed.

"Mum this is Max." Poppy explained gesturing to Max as she hugged her mother.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Calder." Max smiled politely trying not to look as awkward as he felt.

"Lovely to meet you Max, and please it's Julie. Tom was right; he said you were good looking." Julie grinned at her daughter.

"How's Tom really?" Poppy changed the subject as Max turned bright red.

"You know your brother – suffering in silence, but he does seem to be ok just a bit sore. I do know that like me he is worried about you." Julie tried to reassure her daughter. The four of them spent the afternoon talking and laughing over cups of tea and biscuits. Tom and Max were talking about their favourite hobby – golf.

"We should play sometime – how about next Sunday?" Tom suggested.

"Hang on you are supposed to be taking it easy for a while, not attempting the full eighteen." Poppy reminded her brother.

"Golf's not strenuous though. Plus I don't recall you doing as you were told when you were stabbed a few years ago. The docs were going mad at you." Tom reprimanded her, Max looked at her quizzically, the stabbing had been before his time at Sunhill.

"Anything sporty means you get stupidly competitive. And I was fine, I'm stronger than I look." Poppy raised her eyebrows in a knowing expression

"We'll have to see how next week goes, it could be a busy one and I'm going to have to get across to see my family at some point – it's been too long." Max tried to appease both parties.

"What do you think?" Tom asked his mother as the closed the front door having waved Max and Poppy off.

"I like him. I haven't seen her smiling like that for ages, and he seems very attentive. If he makes her happy I'm happy." Julie smiled at her son.

"He's a good guy. Mind you I wouldn't like to come up against him in a scrum – did you see his biceps?" Tom emphasised by tensing his own

"You and your rugby!"

Max and Poppy sat in contented silence as he drove through the London suburb towards his flat.

"I'm going to take you out tonight." Poppy said suddenly

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Nah, I need to say thank you for everything, so dinner is your choice and my treat." Poppy explained

"If you insist – I know this great Greek place, I'll book a table when we get back." Max smiled.

It was their first official date and Poppy was thoroughly enjoying herself, sat with Max laughing and talking about their lives. She felt happier than she had been for a long time and that was all thanks to Max. By the time they got out of a taxi back at the flat it was late and they were both tipsy, Poppy didn't even think to check her phone which was in her handbag.

Poppy woke up still wrapped tightly in Max's arms, she smiled and rubbed her eyes, silently extracting herself from the bed. She was making a cup of tea by the time Max appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning!" She grinned at him as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"It's Sunday what are you doing up at this time of the morning?!  
"I was going to bring you a cup of tea in bed, but you beat me to it" Poppy explained grinning as she handed him a mug.

"I could get used to this you know." Max settled himself on the sofa "I had a brilliant time last night, we should do it again sometime" He said as Poppy rummaged through her handbag for her phone. She glanced up at him

"Yeah, me too." She looked at the screen, two messages. "Mum's invited us for Sunday lunch – don't feel like you have to accept. Think I'll go though if you don't mind." Poppy explained

"I'm not going to say no to the offer of dinner…" Max stopped abruptly as he saw Poppy's face drop and go pale. "What is it?" She just handed the phone over to him. He read the screen. The message simply read: 'Enjoy your weekend'. The text had again come from her brother's phone.

"It must have been sent after we left the restaurant last night. I checked my phone before we got into the taxi; and there was nothing." Poppy sat quietly as Max thought.

"It's not threatening, I think whoever it is just wants to remind you that they're out there. Look you go and have a shower or bath and I'll call it in ok?" Max rubbed her shoulders. Poppy nodded.

Poppy was in the bath when Max popped his head around the bathroom door, she sat up slightly as he walked in and sat on the floor next to the bath.

"Smithy's on his way over, he'll be about half an hour. Then I think we should go to your mum's for lunch – carry on as normal." Max suggested

"You're right! I won't be long." She agreed trying to pull herself together.

Thirty five minutes later the buzzer sounded and Poppy let Smithy in. she opened the front door as he walked along the corridor; he smiled as he saw her.

"How are you bearing up?" He questioned hugging her tightly.

"I'm ok, just a bit freaked out. Do you want a drink?"

"I wouldn't mind a coffee. So where's Max? "He inquired noting that Poppy seemed very much at home in the stylish flat.

"He's just got in the shower. This message wasn't so bad, but it's still shaken me up a bit. I'll get my phone in a minute." She explained

"Ok. While it's just me and you though – how's everything going?" Smithy leant forward onto the breakfast bar.

"Apart from some freak beating my brother up, breaking my car and sending me texts. Really good." She grimaced "But if you're talking about Max – then it's going brilliantly!" Poppy beamed at her friend as she poured the cups of coffee.

"I'm glad! He seems to really care about you Poppy, he said you were going over to your mum's later. How is Tom doing?"

"We saw him yesterday and apart from the bruises and the stitches he's fine – already planning on playing golf with Max"

"Always a good sign! Morning Max" Smithy added as Max wondered in and took up a stance behind Poppy's stool with a mug of coffee.

"Morning." Max smiled

The small group discussed the latest text message and what should be done next. It was decided that until another more threatening message was received not much could be done and that Poppy should carry on as normal; which included taking Max for lunch.

"Hello you two! I'm so glad you've come." Julie smiled as she opened the front door to the pair. "You alright Poppy sweetheart?" She asked her daughter whose face was downcast.

"Yeah, I'm just tired mum. Where's Tom?" She replied giving her mum a hug.

"He's in the living room. Hello Max, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Julie – we picked this up on the way over." Max smiled handing a bottle of wine to his host before following his girlfriend into the living room.

"Hey, what's up Popsical'?" Tom asked giving his sister a hug and using his childhood nickname for her.

"She had another message this morning" Max explained quietly "Nothing bad, but it's unnerving."

"Ahhh" Tom hugged her tighter "Mum's roast always cheers you up. Can we have a smile please?" Poppy smiled at him sniffing the air

"It smells so good!" She laughed "I suppose I should see if I could help".

Max and Poppy left just before it got dark, Poppy was quiet on the journey home and it was only when he'd parked the car that Max realised that she had fallen asleep. He climbed out of the car and walked round to the passenger side, opened the door and knelt in front of Poppy. He shook her shoulder gently and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"We're back."

"Sorry I didn't mean to drop off" she yawned before he kissed her.

"Come on; let's get you inside before you completely zonk out. I'm absolutely stuffed I don't think I'll be eating anything else for a week now!"

"My mother does know how to feed people. You'll have to hit the gym and work it all off" Poppy sarcastically commented as they climbed the internal stairs.

"I can think of better ways to work it off Miss Calder!" Max winked at her as they neared the front door. He put his arm out to stop Poppy in her tracks then pointed at his front door, the wood in the door frame was chipped and the door was ajar. "Stay right behind me!"

"Hang on take this" Poppy produced her asp from her handbag, he frowned at her "I've been carrying it since my break in" She shrugged sheepishly, Max nodded his approval. Max searched the flat thoroughly, there was no one there; nothing had been taken or even touched. He called the control room and explained what they had found. "Do you think it's the same person?"

"It's got to be Pops'" Max said sullenly.

"I'm so sorry." He tried to interrupt shaking his head, but she held her hand up and continued "They only came here because of me; it's my fault that they broke in and damaged your door."

"Doors can be replaced that's not an issue. The issue is your safety. Whoever it is knows where you are. And I'd rather they had set fire to the place and I'd lost everything than loose you." Max said quietly looking out of the window. He hadn't meant to show his feelings so openly, but the words had just escaped his mouth as he thought them. He cursed himself silently – assuming he had probably scared Poppy away.

Poppy approached his back, she waited for him to turn and look at her, when he didn't she put her hands around his waist and leant her head against the back of his shoulders. Neither of the spoke for a moment. Finally he turned to face her, wrapping his arms round her, he kissed her forehead.

Smithy burst through the front door looking flustered.

"Sorry I got here as quick as I could, forensics are on their way." He squeezed Poppy's shoulder lightly "I think you two should stay somewhere else tonight just to be on the safe side"

"Yeah, we'll have to book into a hotel or something." Max agreed, putting his arm protectively around Poppy's waist. The couple packed overnight bags and left as the scientific support unit arrived, leaving Inspector Smith in control.


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Goings On

Chapter 8: Strange Goings On.

Max and Poppy checked themselves into a Travel Lodge near to the station for the night. Poppy had a disturbed night's sleep, even with the knowledge that Max was right next to her, the next morning she felt drained but insisted on getting ready for work. She strode into the office, dressed in a black skirt and yellow wrap over jumper, her heeled shoes clicking on the lino flooring. Max followed a few minutes later with cups of coffee. DCI Meadows saw their arrival and summonsed Poppy into his office.

"How are you bearing up?" He questioned as she sat in front of his desk.

"I've realised that I'm not as strong as I thought I was – I've not been able to sleep properly, it's driving me mad!" Poppy admitted sorrowfully.

"I thought you looked tired. Do you want some time off? No one expects you to come in at the moment. Forensics couldn't find anything at Max's flat; but we are still working on it. I've pulled in a couple of favours so hopefully we'll find something." Jack explained "Now there is something else we need to sort out – officially." He paused and Poppy looked at him "You were staying at Max's flat – is there something going on between you?"

"Yes there is now. We didn't want to say anything until we knew if it was serious – I'm sorry!"

"And is it?"

"I think so!" Poppy couldn't help but smile as she spoke. Jack beamed

"Then I'm very happy for you. Really I am, realistically I should pair you off with other officers, but you work so well together. I'll leave it for now and see how it goes – and if I'm honest he's better placed to protect you. I just hope he knows he has me to answer to if he crosses you!" He smiled as he held the door open for her.

Poppy and Max sat through the Monday morning briefing and then returned to her desk with Max to begin their work.

"Right so should we start with the lovely Mr Adler then?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, probably best" Poppy swung round on her swivel chair to face him "I've got his last known address here." The officers left the station and climbed into the car. "They're all going to be told to keep an eye on me aren't they?"

"Of course they are – would Smithy and Meadows do anything else under the circumstances? It doesn't make you weak; it just means that you have a lot of people looking out for you that care. And who better than the entire staff of a police station?"

"I suppose so. I tell you something though – being the victim really sucks!" She laughed at herself "And I have to stop moping about and cheer up. Nobody likes a sulker!" Poppy asserted

"Oh I don't know you're quite cute when you sulk" Max glanced at her for a second grinning, before returning his attention to the road.

"I've been thinking; we can't stay at the hotel forever – maybe I should sort my house out and move back. He might not be expecting me to go back home – what do you think?" She asked

"I think it sounds like a good idea, but you aren't going on your own. And I'll help you sort all your stuff out – shouldn't take so long if there's two of either." Max pointed out.

"Thanks – I was hoping you weren't going to leave me all on my own."

"I wouldn't thank me; it's just an excuse for me to rifle through your underwear drawer without getting told off." Max said poker faced. Poppy laughed out loud as the car came to a halt.

"Pervert!" She giggled before climbing out of the passenger side of the car outside the suspicious looking garage. "I'll tell you one thing – this place isn't a million miles away from where the body was found. And I wouldn't fancy being on my own round her at anytime of the day." Poppy grimaced as she looked around.

"That was two things. Come on, I've met Adler before let me take the lead on this one." Max insisted as he strode towards the entrance. He turned back towards her "Oh and do me a favour – do your coat up". Bemused Poppy did as she was told following him.

Raymond Adler was unwelcoming as they approached him.

"I can spot a copper a mile off, let me guess you're two of London's finest right?" He sneered sarcastically, wiping his hands on a rag so covered in oil it couldn't have cleaned them. His eyes fell onto Poppy and she understood Max's instruction, he openly took stock of her legs and moved his head up slowly to appreciate her face. "Don't get many pigs that look like you darlin'. Must be my lucky day!" Poppy stared back at him doing her utmost to look uninterested in his leering comments. Adler had the look of someone who hadn't looked after himself properly and was in need of a good wash.

"I'm Detective Inspector Max Carter, this is Detective Constable Calder.." Max introduced them.

"Doesn't she have a first name?" Adler spoke to Max, but did not remove his eyes from Poppy.

"Not for you she doesn't" Poppy spoke staring straight back at him.

"Ohhhhh strong willed eh? I like a strong women – so much better when I break them; and I always do!" a shiver ran down Poppy's spine, something about the man unnerved her.

"Mr Adler could you tell me why your mobile phone number came to be in the possession of a top immigration lawyer who was murdered?" Max interrupted.

"How would I know? Lots of people have my number, maybe I fixed his car or something, somebody could have passed it to him. Or maybe it wasn't my number at all and he wrote the wrong digits down. There's a million and one reasons that my number could have been there."

"And we're supposed to believe that are we? I mean the cars still in working order so it can't have been brought to you"

"Why else would I have contact with him?" Adler shrugged

"Sorry I forgot you don't bring people into the country through the right channels do you?" Max sneered, Adler stepped closer to him menacingly

"I could have you done for slander you know that! Coming round here to my place of work and making these suggestions, you could scare away my clients."

"So you did have contact with the victim then?" Poppy cut in

"What no I never said that!"

"How did you know that the victim was male then? We never said he was male yet you said that you might have fixed _his_ car. I think you know exactly who we're talking about don't you Mr Adler?" Poppy surmised, Max smiled slightly he hadn't even realised Adler had slipped up. Adler turned his full attention back to Poppy walking slowly towards her looking venomous.

"You want to watch yourself young lady, otherwise someone might upset that pretty face of yours."

"Right that's it. Raymond Adler I'm arresting you…" Max began

"What? No I haven't done anything." Adler shouted in protest.

"Number one you've just threatened a police officer. Number two, the license plates you were fitting on that car when we came in were illegal and number three, I can see a pile of fake car tax discs from right here. Do you need any more reasons because I'm sure that I could find them if I looked around a bit more?" Poppy listed casually.

The two officers watched as the police van pulled away with Adler in the back.

"Nice work Calder, we make a good team!"

"We do indeed Carter. Come on then let's get back and start questioning him, see if we can get anything." Poppy sighed.

"There is one thing. I want you to promise me that you'll never get left on your own with Adler – not even in an interview room." Max insisted.

"Ok, I promise." She frowned

"The case I worked on that involved him was a really nasty assault on a woman and I mean nasty. I just wouldn't put anything past him and the way he looked at you." Max just shook his head unable to finish what he was thinking.

"Look I've promised now so you don't need to worry." She squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Questioning Adler did not go well; the only answers he gave consisted of 'no comment'. As Max left the interview room thoroughly frustrated he bumped into Smithy, almost knocking him over.

"Sorry mate, I didn't see you there." Max brushed a hand through his hair.

"Its fine no harm done. Nice work on bringing Adler in by the way."

"It was all down to Poppy really, she should be looking at a promotion, then again persuading her at the moment with everything else that's going on isn't going to be easy!" Max shook his head.

"She always doubts herself, just give it some time and then bring the subject up. I hear you've had to confess to the DCI that you're an item as well."

"Yeah I'm sure that was an interesting conversation between the two of them – from what I gathered he'd already guessed, he just wanted confirmation." Smithy laughed

"He's a detective I'd be worried if he hadn't cottoned on to be honest!" the two men laughed together "Where is she anyway?"

"She's just popped over to Barton Street – believe it or not they've just found another file relating to their investigation, if you can call it that!" Max sighed heading to the canteen to get a coffee.

Poppy walked back to the car quickly as large rain drops began to fall from the grey sky, she hadn't taken her coat with her. As she reached the car someone grabbed her from behind, she turned expecting to see a police officer but found herself staring at a balaclava covered face. A scream lodged in her throat, but she couldn't force the sound out.

"Money, phone, car keys! Now" The male ordered forcefully.

"I'm a police officer" Poppy managed to find her voice finally, whilst attempting to calm herself and take control "You don't want to do this it's not a good idea."

"Just give me the stuff and I'll leave you alone." He went to pull her handbag off her shoulder; she used the opportunity to thrust her knee into his groin, he let out a yelp of pain. Poppy was momentarily free, she fumbled with her car keys and dropped them on to the tarmac, she wasn't quick enough. Her attacker slapped her across the face with such force that her feet left the ground and she ended up on the floor.

"Oi! Get off her!" An oddly familiar male voice shouted, the attacker ran speedily away. The stranger who had saved Poppy held his hand out to help her up and she found that he was not a stranger after all. "Poppy are you ok?" He urged.

"Adam!" Was all she could manage, the surprise of seeing him and the shock of the attempted robbery causing her to lean against the car, breathing heavily.

"We should get you to the hospital!"

"No, no it's fine – I've had far worse. Barton Street's just over the road – I'll go and report it and then I can get back to work" She insisted.

"I remember the amount of cuts and bruises you used to come home with! If you're sure you're ok. Here you dropped these." He handed her the folder she had dropped. She looked at his face as he smiled and remembered why she had fallen for him, Adam was handsome and his smile was amazing. His hair was shorter than she remembered it and his face looked older but other than that he hadn't changed.

"Thanks – look I know it's annoying but you are a witness so you'll have to make a statement as well."

"Sure. Anything to make sure you are safe, come on I'll walk over with you".

An hour and a half later Poppy walked back into Sunhill with the folder and a stunning bruise on her left cheek. Max didn't look at her properly when she walked back into the office, and so hadn't noticed the injury.

"Has it really taken you that long to pick up a file Pops'?" He asked irritably.

"Barton Street didn't phone you did they?" Poppy replied as she slumped down on her chair, Max turned round to face her and stared at the bruise.

"What happened?" He asked, irritation gone from his face and voice only to be replaced by concern.

"Someone tried to mug me in the car park; they're having work done at the station so I had to use the public car park round the corner instead. He didn't get anything, he was disturbed; but I kneed him in the nuts so he slapped me. Really hurt actually!" Poppy explained sadly.

"I bet it did" Max agreed tilting her chin up so he could see the bruise more clearly. "Did the guys from Barton Street catch him?"

"No – none of them were around. But a passer –by scared him off, before he could get anything, he ran off ." Poppy paused uncertain whether she should tell who her have a go hero really was, his desk phone rang, he slid his chair back over to answer it. After a brief exchange he put the receiver down rolling his eyes.

"Barton Street passing on the message about your incident – bit late – I've asked them to fax over the statements and stuff, just in case its connected to everything else that's been going on."

"I think it was a bit more opportunistic than anything else. There is something else though – the bloke who helped me – it was Adam" She waited as Max pulled a face trying to place the name, coming up blank "My ex" Poppy explained for him, he looked shocked.

"So he was just walking past?"  
"Yeah – I don't think he realised it was me until he helped me up."

"Anything else I should know?" Max questioned slowly

"He's invited me for a drink – I mean I don't have to go, if you don't want me to – it's just I feel like I should say thank you." Poppy explained.

"I'm not going to stop you if you want to go Poppy" Max explained "You don't have to ask me for permission to do anything"

"I know – but, well, I thought you might not like idea of me seeing my ex again." Poppy sighed leaning back in her chair, she smiled at Max fondly "Any more luck with Adler?"

"Nothing – all we are getting is no comment, we've got enough from the garage to charge him with minor offences, the evidence connecting him to the murder is extremely circumstantial" Max shook his head running a hand through his hair "So we are going to have to let him go on those for now"

"Something will turn up soon Max" She tried to sound optimistic

"Hopefully – are you ok? If you want to go home I'll clear it with the Guv' that's going to be a really smashing bruise." He stroked her cheek lightly, resulting in a smirk from a passing detective, but neither of them cared. "It's almost home time anyway – do you know what sod it, I'll clear it with the boss and then I'll take you home. We can make a start on your place."

Poppy still felt uncomfortable walking back into her home, noticing the belongings that had been manoeuvred. Max put his hand on the small of her back reassuringly, she turned to face him.

"Thanks for this" She smiled.

"It's my pleasure – now point me in the direction of your underwear drawer and I'll get started!" Max grinned squeezing Poppy's waist.

"Haha, you're so not funny do you know that?" Poppy couldn't help but snigger at him though. They began in the living room and main bedroom, replacing the items her intruder had moved in their rightful place. It didn't take long at all to the surprise of both of the police officers.

"Aren't you getting changed before you meet Adam?" Max frowned as he poured milk into his cup of tea watching her pull her coat on.

"No, it's just a drink – and I really can't be bothered to get changed." Poppy explained picking up her handbag, Max noticed she had put some fresh make up over her bruised cheek he supposed that was for the benefit of everyone in the pub not just Adam.

"Ok then, I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek before she left, wondering if he should be suspicious that she was leaving him at home to go for a drink with her ex-fiancé.

The pub was fairly busy for a Monday evening, like Poppy most of the customers were wearing their work clothes, probably having gone to the pub straight from work. Poppy spotted Adam leaning against the bar, in dark jeans and a smart light blue shirt, he beamed as he saw Poppy walking towards him.

"I'm so glad you came. I'll order you a white wine" Adam began signalling to the barman.

"I'm driving I'll just have a lemonade thanks" Poppy said "And I can't stay long"

"Oh I thought your car was off the road"

"I borrowed Max's, how did you know about my car?" She frowned

"You mentioned it earlier, so how's the bruise?" Adam breezed.

"Not too bad – just looks awful, I bruise so easily."

"I know remember, look let me say this Poppy; I've really missed you. Looking back I can't believe that I was such an idiot, I hurt you and I'm so sorry for that. There's never been anyone like you in my life and there never will be – there really is only one of you and I was stupid to let myself muck it all up." He paused looking at his glass "We shouldn't be apart Poppy, do you think we could give it another go? Hear me out, my Uncle died while I was inside and he left me his house and some money – I'm all set up; you'd want for nothing!" Poppy gawped in astonishment

"Adam – no! I told you earlier this was just a drink, I'm seeing someone and I'm really happy."

"Is it serious?" He wasn't making eye contact

"I think so yes."

"What do you mean think so? It either is or it isn't!"

"Well it's still early days, but I want it to be serious, we are practically living together at the moment anyway." Poppy explained calmly.

"But we were supposed to get married – we still could, you were always the woman I wanted to be the mother of my children. We'd be fantastic as parents!" Adam was becoming agitated as he spoke.

"There is no way we could go back to how we were Adam – you broke my trust and betrayed me in the worst possible way. And as for kids that just wouldn't happen."

"Why not? I thought you wanted children, or are you planning on having them with this new bloke?" Adam spat

"No, look a couple of years ago I was stabbed – there was a lot of internal damage and they aren't even sure that I can have children. Happy now? Look this really wasn't a good idea, thanks for helping me this afternoon I really appreciated it but a drink was a bad idea." Poppy left her drink untouched and walked out of the pub to the car park without a backwards glance leaving Adam stood staring after her.

Max was sat on the bed propped up against the pillows watching a documentary on the television when he heard the front door bang shut. He looked at his watch noting Poppy had been gone less than an hour. She trudged up the stairs and kicked off her shoes in the doorway before climbing on to the bed and curling up against him.

"What a nightmare!" She huffed

"Not a good night then?" Max questioned, inwardly quite pleased that her liaison with Adam had been negative.

"Disaster – I just wanted to say thank you and I suppose if I'm honest I wanted to show him that I was happy without him. And then all he does is suggest we get back together and get married." Poppy explained as Max stroked her hair soothingly.

"Did he think you were just going to agree and that you'd both live happily ever after?"  
"I think so. Then he says that he wanted me to be the mother of his kids…"

"Ahhhh" Max said with some understanding.

"You've been talking to Smithy haven't you?" Poppy understood how Max knew the underlying issue, she hadn't said anything.

"Don't be angry with him, I was just asking about when you were stabbed, because I didn't know anything about it and he let it out. I'd have asked you, but I didn't want to rake it all up at the moment." Max excused his secrecy and Smithy's indiscretion.

The next morning Poppy was irritable following another bad night's sleep, her bruise had come out fully and the purple, blue discolouring was difficult to disguise. She slammed the car door shut so forcefully that it shook the car, as Max looked at her warily.

"Bad night's sleep?" He questioned pointlessly

"Yeah"

"I heard you get up a couple of times, was it being back at the house again?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. Being back at the house was fine – there's just something bugging me. Something not right and I can't for the life of me put my finger on what it is." Poppy explained.

As Max pulled up at a set of traffic lights he took a deep breath and then asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Is it me being at the house?"

"No, I love having you there I really do!" Poppy denied.

"Is it me in general – I mean I know we haven't really had any time apart, and it's all been so quick…"

"Max! Is that what you think – oh my god I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I can be a moody cow sometimes, but I promise it isn't you. I don't know what it is but I'm certain you are the one thing that is right in my life at the moment." Poppy insisted looking him directly in the eye – it was all the reassurance he needed.


	9. Chapter 9: A Visitor

Chapter 9: A Visitor.

"The CPS called back; the evidence is too circumstantial – we'll have to let Adler go." Poppy informed Max, who had just returned from a meeting with the DCI.

"Wonderful." He sighed, "We knew that would be the answer I suppose. I'll go down to custody and get the ball rolling then – don't want to get into trouble for keeping him for too long now do we?" Max stood back up and walked off half-heartedly. Poppy wished that she had some good news to pass onto him instead, the case was hitting dead ends. Her desk phone rang and the receptionist informed her that someone was waiting to see her.

"Hello, I'm DC Calder, I was told you wanted to see me." She approached the man sat in the corner of the waiting area.

"If you're dealing with Fred Nowak's murder then yes." He smiled as Poppy nodded in reply. She led the way to one of the interview rooms and ushered him inside. He began by introducing himself.

"I'm Ryan Ackroyd, I worked at the same firm as Fred – well I still do. I took a sabbatical you see. We were quite good friends – we played tennis together once a week and would have the occasional lunch or drink together after work. I was travelling in Thailand when he was murdered; I didn't find out for some time and then I just couldn't believe it. I mean it was Fred – he wouldn't have hurt a fly!" He paused shaking his head in disbelief.

"So we have been told Mr Ackroyd" Poppy explained gently.

"The thing is I'm a bit confused DC Calder."

"I'm sorry?" Poppy questioned.

"I thought I may have some information about the murder, and being in Thailand I emailed the investigation unit. I even had an email to say thank you and should they need any more information they would be in touch – I offered to come back to the UK and everything. But I heard nothing. I assumed that they must have followed up other leads and to be honest I was glad; but then I returned and found no arrests had been made. I went to Barton Street and they told me the case had been transferred so I came straight over here." He finished, Poppy was astounded.

"There was nothing about your emails in the files which we received when we took over the case, Mr Ackroyd I'm very sorry to have to do this but I would like you to make a statement and I'd like my boss to be present." She explained.

"Of course anything." Poppy half ran down the corridor and up the stairs to CID, glad to find Max sat at his desk.

"We have a problem"

"Not another one!" Max frowned.

"There's a Mr Ryan Ackroyd in interview room four, he emailed the other team just after the murder with information he thought was vital – they definitely received it but there's nothing is in any of the files about it. I think we should get a statement from him. He's pretty angry, although it's not directed at us – he was travelling in Thailand when Nowak was killed and has only just got back, they used to play tennis together." Poppy explained quickly.

"Jesus! This just gets worse, why wasn't any of this in the evidence? Come on lets sort this mess out".

"Mr Ackroyd, as I explained there was no record of your emails in the files we received when we took over Mr Nowak's case, please could you tell us about them." Poppy sat next to Max, opposite the potential witness.

"Well as I said I was away when Fred was murdered" Poppy saw genuine sadness in the man's brown eyes, she noted that he was in his mid-forties but had an attractive face and physique. "My sister was killed in a car crash and shortly afterwards my wife decided to leave me for a younger man, so I decided to travel in Thailand which I had always wanted to. It was very short notice, but I managed to see Fred the night before I left. I could tell something wasn't right, he was very preoccupied."

"Did he say what was bothering him?" Max pressed

"Yes, unfortunately I didn't get the whole story and I wish to god now that I had and that I'd never gone away. You see he had heard several rumours amongst the Polish community that a gang was smuggling people into the country, for substantial fees, worse that once here they were being held until their families paid even more money to set them free. This angered Fred greatly, he was always very aware of right and wrong."

"Did Fred give you a name for this man?" Poppy was on the edge of her seat as she waited for the answer.

"Ray Adler" Ryan informed them. The two police officers exchanged quick glances. "There's more I'm afraid, it's the part I was referring to when I said I was glad when I mistakenly thought it hadn't been useful. What was worrying Fred aside from the awful things this man was doing was that he believed someone he knew was involved. His uncle, I can't remember his first name – Fred was convinced even when I tried to find some other explanation. I really do hope that it all turns out to be innocent and a big misunderstanding." Ryan finished.

When all the statements had been officially signed and recorded Ryan left the station and Max and Poppy stood thinking.

"So do we bring Adler back in?" Poppy asked

"We still don't have any evidence against him and I don't want to be accused of harassment and have it interfere with the case. Firstly we look into Otto Nowak, see if we can find anything. This could be big and I don't want to spook him before we can prove it. I want all his financial and phone records – check if we have ever had anything to do with him in the past; however small it may be. I'm going to have a word with Meadows – Barton Street have messed up big time!"

Ten minutes later Poppy knocked Jack Meadows' office door, with a serious look on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt" she apologised looking at both of the men "But I've had a disturbing thought; what if the original team weren't just negligent? What if someone deliberately excluded the emails from the files we got and the original investigation entirely?"

"We were just discussing that very same possibility Poppy." Jack said quietly as she sat down next to Max. "It's getting quite late and I think we should come back at this in the morning with clear minds. Go through everything again first thing, I want to be sure before we start looking into the possibility that an officer acted to stall a murder investigation. This is very serious and I don't want it mentioned to anyone at all. Now get off home both of you." Jack ordered.

"Did you request everything?" Max inquired as Poppy straightened her shirt and trousers after closing the door.

"Yeah, but neither the financial or phone details will be here until at least midday tomorrow. Now it's just a waiting game – I can call up his records now though." She explained.

" Leave it until the morning, there isn't much we can do until we have everything else. Let's do as we are told and go home." Max suggested.

"You're the boss!" Poppy smiled slightly, the makeup had faded over her bruise and she looked tired. Smithy walked into the office "Are you sure you're not in CID Smithy – you spend more time up here than you do with uniform!"

"Very funny Calder! This was just delivered for you thought I would save your legs and bring it up." Smithy handed her the small square package.

"Thanks." Poppy took it from him and unwrapped it as he began talking to Max about the weekends football results. "What the..."

"Not what you were expecting?" Smithy pried.

"No! I don't believe it." She shook her head as Max moved to look at what she was holding "It's my engagement ring!"

"Have I missed something extremely important?" Smithy sounded confused, then the haze seemed to lift for him and his expression became one of anger "You mean your old engagement ring?"

"Well it's not a new one! I don't understand why he's sent it to me – after last night as well. Does he want me to get rid of it or have him back?"

"Last night? Something you want to tell me?" Smithy raised his eyebrows.

"When that bloke tried to mug me yesterday it was Adam who chased him away, he was just passing and I agreed to have a drink with him, just as a way of saying thank you – I thought he'd grown up a bit. But he just used it to try and convince me that we should get back together, so I walked out" Poppy sighed sitting down, feeling so tired and angry she was close to tears.

"Right, home now! You've not slept properly in a week and you look pale. Leave the ring here and we'll add it to the list of things to deal with in the morning." Max was adamant

"He's right Poppy, ignore it all and get some sleep – everything will seem easier once you've rested." Smithy agreed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Case Progresses

Chapter 10: The Case Progresses.

Much to her amazement Poppy slept well and woke up feeling much better than she had done for days. She was already showered, dressed and eating her breakfast by the time Max appeared in the kitchen half dressed.

"You look much better!" He smiled after yawning.

"Thanks and you have got your shirt buttoned up wrong" She laughed at the shirt buttons done up at an angle, putting her bowl down to remedy the problem."There"

"What would I do without you? I like the dress I've not seen it before"

"It's new, I bought it before the break in then forgot about it" Poppy looked down at the charcoal grey suit-type dress."I'm amazed you noticed"

"Don't be so naive Poppy – I've noticed everything about you, everyday for months. I was just too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"That could sound a bit stalker like if you weren't so sweet you know!" Poppy grinned kissing his cheek. "You almost ready, we have a mammoth day ahead of us – time to shit miracles!"

"You have such a way with words!" Max laughed as he grabbed his jacket.

Otto Nowak's record was clean, he appeared to be an upstanding member of the community. Poppy had removed her shoes and was sat on the floor sifting through all the files again, while Max drew up a list of all the officers involved in the investigation; hoping it would not be needed.

"Right I've checked everything twice, there is absolutely nothing about any email, or Otto being potentially linked to Adler – he was never considered to be a suspect. Ryan Ackroyd's name doesn't even appear anywhere as having known Fred." Poppy concluded.

"It's not looking good. I think we might have to start looking at the likelihood that someone lost the email on purpose because they were paid to." Max rubbed his face

"Question is by Adler or Otto?"

"I don't know, we need those financial records I want to look at his bank accounts to get a clearer idea."

"They should be here soon!"

"Right take five then, we've earned it. What are you going to do about the ring have you decided." Max questioned

"Yeah – I sent a mutual friend a text earlier and he's given me Adam's address, I'm just going to send it back. Hopefully that will give him the message." Poppy explained as she stood up. Jack walked in to the meeting room they were using.

"Anything?" He questioned.

"It looks like we could have a problem Sir, there is no mention of any email or Ryan at all." Poppy informed him.

"I'll get onto internal investigations then and report it."

"Hang on – if you do that and they approach someone before we have chance to look over all the information we have about Otto Nowak they could warn him."

"Good point, let me know when you think it's best – we can't sit on this for too long though." He turned to leave then turned to Poppy "You know there's a sergeant's position coming up soon – you passed your exam a while ago now. I really think you should apply for it." With a nod he left.

"Well" Max broke the silence

"Well what?"

"Are you going to apply for the promotion?"

"I don't know if I'm ready yet" Poppy floundered

"You are more than ready. You could be doing my job, if we are honest!" Max assured her. "I know that you have a lot going on, but if you keep putting it off then when are you ever going to do it. You need something positive to look forward to everyone will be behind you."

"I thought you were my something positive." Poppy grinned, knowing he was telling the truth "Looks like I'd better get an application form then."

Max and Poppy were waiting for the financial statements when they arrived and dove straight into them. Max finished his first.

"Great nothing!"

"Wait, I might have something – look. Every couple of months a fairly large cash deposit goes into this account, then on the very same day it all goes out. It's transferred into two separate Polish bank accounts. But there's nothing to say that it comes from anything illegal – just nothing to say where it comes from at all." Poppy pointed out the payments.

"The deposits are all over ten thousand pounds though – that's a lot of money to have to deposit in cash that regularly. What does he do again?"

"He's an architect. He owns his own business, there are just three architects and a admin women."

"Could he be turning over that amount every month doing that, I have no idea how much they earn." Max looked confused, as if he dared to admit they could have a strong lead at last.

"I'm not sure, but this is being paid into his personal accounts, no amounts matching these are being withdrawn from his company accounts." Poppy explained as he leant over her to get a better look, she inhaled his aftershave and half smiled.

"My god we could actually have something. Let's check his phone records"

Another two hours and numerous cups of coffee later they had analysed Otto Nowak's phone records. Max had highlighted a mobile number that appeared frequently, Poppy had found the same number in her share of the data. She replaced her desk phone back into its cradle.

"Unregistered mobile – shock horror."She summarised.

"Right I'll call it" Max decided assertively, Poppy had her head against his as she listened to the ringing tone, finally as Max was about to give up someone answered.

"Yes" A gruff and unmistakable voice answered.

"John is that you?" Max disguised his voice a little.

"No you've got the wrong number!" The voice answered before the call was ended. Poppy's heart was beating so hard in her chest she was sure Max must be able to hear it. He looked at her, wanting her to confirm his thoughts.

"It was him, it was Adler!" She gasped, Max grabbed her and hugged her excitedly, finally the case was opening up in front of them.

Poppy's own phone rang, she answered it then looked at Max in surprise

"Ok I'll be over soon, thank you for letting us know." She scribbled an address down then grinned at her partner. "That was Ryan Ackroyd, it seems that Fred left some things at his flat after he left for Thailand, Ryan says there are some photos of Otto with another man. We should get round there."

Ryan Ackroyd answered his front door in jeans and a t-shirt, standing aside to let them both in.

"I only found them a couple of hours ago, I've put it all on the dining table. Fred had a key so he could keep an eye on the place you see." He explained.

Max picked up the small pile of photographs, they weren't very good, but they were clear enough. Otto Nowak could easily be seen taking a small parcel from Raymond Adler. He grinned at Poppy

"So we now have the bank transfers, regular phone conversations and these photos;"

"Now we arrest Adler right?" Poppy asked a smile touching the corners of her mouth

"Now we arrest him, but this time I want a uniform team with us and we rip his places apart. I'll get on to the boss, get a search warrant."

The couple were sat in the car a discreet distance away from Adler's garage waiting for their uniform support to arrive.

"I've been thinking, about my house" Poppy broke the endless silence.

"What about it?"  
"I'm never going to be completely comfortable being there anymore, so I've decided to put it on the market – make a clean break, a fresh start."

"How fresh and clean?" Max questioned

"I only mean the house – you don't get away that easily. The thing is" She paused nervously "We've virtually been living together anyway, and I can't really imagine not living with you anymore" Poppy left the comment hanging.

"Is that some kind of nervous invitation?" Max couldn't hide the happy smile that lit up his face

"Yes – ok, fine, Max would you like to move in with me?" Then the fear crept in "I mean if you don't then it's absolutely fine, I know everything has been a bit full on and you'd be diving in at the deep end." He grabbed her hand.

"Poppy Calder I would love nothing more than to move in with you! And I don't care, I'm a good swimmer" Max leant over and kissed her softly.

The two detectives marched into the garage with the uniformed officers a few paces behind them. Adler looked up from the car he was assessing and glared at them.

"Look you had your chance and you couldn't prove anything – give up or I'll be calling my solicitor." He snarled menacingly.

"New evidence has come to light Mr Adler, so we need another chat." Max explained calmly as the suspect stepped forward slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"You won't have found anything, because I had nothing to do with it"

"Really? So it isn't a phone that belongs to you that another of our chief suspects called so frequently just before the murder then." Max questioned.

"No cus' like I said I had nothing to do with it" Adler again insisted, as he watched Poppy take out her phone and dial one of the numbers saved in the phone book.

"Let's see shall we?" Max grinned and nodded to Poppy, a few seconds later a cheesy ringtone began to play and Adler's left pocket started to vibrate. "Well would you look at that. Ok guys, arrest him and I want every inch of this place and his house searched."

The search turned up several bundles of cash, adding up to nearly thirty thousand pounds, along with four unregistered mobile phones and numerous fake documents and passports. Even if they couldn't prove Adler's part in the murder of Fred Nowak, he was going to prison for a substantial period of time.

As in his previous interviews Adler constantly insisted that he either had no idea what they were talking about or that he had no comment to make. After three unsuccessful hours, Max decided to try the shock tactics and produced the photos they had found at Ryan's flat, before sending Adler to the cells without asking another question.

"Right so we leave him to stew and then first thing in the morning we pick Otto up – unnerve him. I'll brief uniform on the timings and then I need to have a quick word with the Guv, then we can get home"

"If you don't need me why don't I go on ahead, we need some food so I'll nip to the supermarket first and put some dinner on" Poppy suggested rubbing Max's arm, he looked tired.

"You are an angel, will you be alright going back to the house on your own?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll text you when I leave here – shouldn't take me too long." Max assured her as he turned away.


	11. Chapter 11: That Is Exactly How It Is!

Chapter 11: That is exactly how it is!

Poppy parked the unmarked police car she had commandeered outside her home, and checked her watch, it was already quarter to ten, but she had no idea what time she had left the station. Not that it mattered, Max hadn't sent a message so he was still at work. Carrying the steak and salad she had bought she walked down the path and unlocked her front door, without noticing the broken lock on the back gate. She could smell food and hear music playing as she closed the door behind her, smiling to herself she assumed Max was playing a trick on her and had left straight away. Poppy opened the living room door to see candles and the table laid beautifully.

"Max Carter anyone would think you had something to celebrate you soft git!" She called out chuckling to herself, she could hear movement in the kitchen so she approached the door. "Are you trying to be romantic?" she grinned, but stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't Max in the kitchen.

"I wondered when you'd be back, dinners nearly ruined, take your coat off and sit down" Adam insisted as he edged past her and pulled out one of the dining chairs. He then continued to the front door and slid the bolt and chain across the front door, all Poppy could do was watch frozen.

"How did you get in?"

"Ahh about that I forgot my key so I had to break in through the back door, sorry I've sort of repaired it for now but we can sort it out tomorrow. Go on sit down" He smiled. He was acting so normally it was unnerving Poppy. All she knew was that her escape routes were blocked and there had been no text from Max to announce he was on his way, she was trapped.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded

"Why do you think, I'm cooking us a nice romantic meal, I even have champaign to celebrate." Adam beamed holding up the bottle, before removing Poppy's phone from her handbag, and putting it into the washing up bowl of soapy water.

"Adam you can't have forgotten your key because you don't have one! And what could we ever be celebrating?" She snapped panicking

"Don't spoil it, I'm trying to be nice about all this. We are celebrating us getting back together, being engaged again! You know you need me Poppy and I can't live without you and if this is the only way then fine. But I would rather you agreed voluntarily." Adam explained as if the situation was perfectly normal. But there was something in his voice and his eyes that Poppy had never seen before and it terrified her. "Now sit down and I'll bring dinner through." Reluctantly she did as she was told. Suddenly the nagging feeling she had made sense, in the pub Adam had known her car was off the road, and despite his lies somewhere in the back of her mind Poppy knew she hadn't said anything about her car to him; but it was too late to make the connection.

Half way to Poppy's house Max realised that he'd forgotten to text his girlfriend, but decided there was no point in pulling over to send the message when he was so close. Finally they had a solid lead on the case and he was driving home to be with his other half who was cooking dinner; he was the most content he'd been since he could remember.

With a plate of pasta in front of her Poppy shook as Adam described his day at work to her as he ate his own portion. It had been him all along.

"It was you that hurt Tom!" She spat venomously

"Don't snap at me love, and I was only doing what I had to do."

"Why did you have to do it Adam I really am struggling to understand this?" Poppy wailed.

"To make you see that you need me. You need me to protect you and look after you – just like old times." He stood up and knelt in front of her, she flinched away as he tried to stroke the bruise on her cheek. "If you had just said yes when I saw you in the pub, agreed to be with me then we could have been anywhere by now – married even!"

Poppy heard the key scrape in the lock – Max was home, she almost wept with relief, but then she heard the resistance of the bolt and chain as he pushed. Adam put his hand over her mouth to stop her calling out.

"Poppy it's me, sorry I forgot to text." Max called. After a few seconds he called again. Still no reply. He stood back and looked at the upstairs lights – they weren't on, but she could be in the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and rang her mobile. Max's brow creased with concern, the phone went straight to voicemail – like most detectives Poppy never had her phone off.

Knowing that Max was so close, Poppy took her chance and bit down on Adam's hand as hard as she could. He yelped and as she screamed to Max, he slapped her powerfully across the face, the blow had such force it sent her flying backwards in her chair onto the floor. With the front door open ajar, Max heard the commotion and shouted to Poppy. His heart was pounding with fear as he threw his ample structure against the front door, whoever had been stalking Poppy was inside; he was sure of it.

As Max barged repeatedly at the door, Adam dragged Poppy from the floor, dragging her into the kitchen doorway. Finally the security precautions gave way and Max flew into the house. Rounding the corner he saw Poppy being held with a knife to her throat. She was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks and a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. She looked so small and terrified it broke his heart.

"Let her go" Max demanded, the man just laughed.

"She wants me not you – she needs me you see, she always has! Look at when she was mugged, she came running to meet me didn't she and left you all at home on your own."

"That was you as well?" Poppy gasped.

"It's amazing what people will do for a few hundred quid"

"It's Adam isn't it? Do you really think this is going to help – that scaring her and forcing her to be with you is going to win her back? You cheated on her, you hurt her! Just leave her to get on with her life – if you love her then you'll let her go!" Max attempted to reason with him.

"It was a mistake, but I'm trying to make up for it now!"

"By terrifying her. Look at her! The Poppy I know doesn't deserve to be frightened into submission and a life she doesn't want."

"The thing is Max, I need her more than you'll ever know – my life is incomplete without her, so if you love her then you'll have to let her go otherwise neither of us will have her." Adam said calmly, his words sent a shiver down Max's spine.

"I do love her and that is exactly why I can't let you do this to her Adam." The house phone rang out shrilly causing all three of them to jump. Adam glanced across to the table on which the phone stood and Max took his chance to tackle him. Arms and legs flew everywhere in the struggle and eventually Poppy realised that she was free, she grabbed the bottle of champaign that sat unopened on the table and smashed it over her captor's head as he struggled with Max, knife still in hand. He lost consciousness instantly and Max pulled his hands together and handcuffed his wrists.

Max stood up covered in champaign and breathing heavily, he was bruised and tired but his only thought was for Poppy. She was backed against the wall, shaking, the smell of the alcohol made her feel nauseous given the circumstances. Knowing how fragile she was Max couldn't just hold her, so he held out his hands and she slowly moved forward after staring at them. Poppy clung to him desperately, her legs unable to support her weight any longer, Max lowered them both to sit on the floor, but stayed silent for several moments until she had calmed down.

"I need to call this in" He finally said, as Poppy nodded and he reached for his phone. The police and ambulance arrived within minutes and Adam was taken away still unconscious. It seemed to take forever to give statements and go through the formalities, but Max never left Poppy's side, even though she hadn't said a direct word to him.

"Your flats ok now – I think you should take her back there, being here isn't helping" Smithy confided in Max as Jack Meadows sat with Poppy. "Go and pack her a bag and then take her away" Max did as he was told.

She still hadn't spoken a word to him when she sat down on his sofa.

"Thank you" She finally broke the silence

"You don't need to thank me Poppy" Max insisted

"Yes I do. I never thought he could do something like that, it never even occurred to me that it could have been him." She whispered looking at her hands.

"It sounds like he had some kind of break down and thought that everything had gone wrong because you two weren't together any more. You can't blame yourself."

"It doesn't change what happened though" She sighed, and smiled a little, as if talking was helping her "I was so glad when I heard you come back. I knew it would be ok after that somehow." He put his arm around her shoulders and she leant against him.

"Just remind me never to buy you champagn!" He joked. Poppy began to laugh despite herself

"Well it was really cheap stuff!" Max laughed with her, enjoying the sound. "When Adam had the knife, you said some things..."

"I said a lot of things" Max acknowledged.

" Did you mean them? All of them I mean." Poppy questioned.

"Yes all of them."

"Even when you said that you," She paused. Max moved to kneel directly in front of her with her hands in his own

"Especially when I said that I loved you Poppy!" He anticipated her question and answered it perfectly. Poppy grinned and winced as the cut corner of her mouth stung, Max kissed the side that was sore gently, then kissed her fully.

"We should get some rest, you look exhausted!" Poppy insisted,

"I don't believe this, you've just been held at knifepoint by your crazed ex, and you are fretting about me looking tired!" Max looked at the ceiling in exasperation.

"That is exactly how it is. Oh and by the way I love you too!" Poppy said quietly as she headed for the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12: Results

Chapter 12: Results

The next morning Poppy got up as Max's alarm beeped at five o'clock.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Max asked

"The same as you, getting ready to go to work." She replied

"I don't think so – you need to rest, you've been through a lot"

"Max, we've both worked too hard on this case to miss this arrest and I feel fine – I feel like me again!" She was insistent and so he agreed.

Five hours later Otto Nowak signed his statement admitting his involvement in the importation of illegal immigrants. He also named Raymond Adler as his business associate, along with three other major criminals. He also confessed that his nephew Fred had discovered what was happening and that he had agreed that Adler should arrange for his permanent silence. He also revealed that he had bribed an officer to lose certain bits of information relating to the case. Otto named Adler as Frederick Nowak's murderer and sobbed as Max and Poppy left the interview room.

The couple entered the incident room to a round of applause and Poppy grimaced as Jack Meadows handed her a plastic cup of Champaign, a drink she used to love. The case had been closed, and the killer would be brought to justice. Poppy and Max were also free to attempt a normal relationship now that Adam had been arrested and was undergoing a psychiatric assessment.

Ten Months Later.

Max sat in the public gallery waiting for the jury's final verdict, he was sure they would find Adler guilty, but then nothing was ever certain in this life. It had taken so long to get the case into court and the hearing itself had been extremely lengthy, Adler had squirmed every which way, but the odds were stacked against him. The mousy haired detective looked around as the door closed, it wasn't Poppy, he had no idea where she was. He checked his phone, nothing. She was supposed to be here when the jury returned. The spokesman for the jury spoke in answer to the question. 'Guilty'.

Still smiling Max parked his car to see the now Detective Sergeant Calder rushing towards him, looking flustered.

"I thought you were coming to court to hear him sent down!" He questioned.

"I was but something came up." She said breathlessly

"What?"

"I was late." Poppy tried to explain.

"You could have snuck in at the back or waited outside; I wish you had seen it." Max misunderstood having no idea what his partner was trying to tell him.

"No Max, I don't mean I was running late – I mean I'm late, late." Poppy hinted. Max's face showed signs of confusion, and then changed to amazement.

"But...I mean...I thought..." He cleared his throat "I thought you wouldn't know if we could have children until we tried."

"Yeah, well I had that stomach bug just before your birthday, so it appears we tried by accident! I know it wasn't planned but..."

"That's brilliant! Oh my god! I...Wow!" He couldn't stop grinning "Maybe this means you'll say yes to my next question then." He pulled the ring he'd picked up before going to court out of his pocket and knelt on one knee. The passing officers, including Smithy stopped in surprise to watch. "Poppy Calder, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Poppy pushed her astonishment aside to answer with certainty.

"Yes!"


End file.
